Descendants of the Legends
by MikaYuu'sgirl
Summary: A YuGiOh version of Disney's Aladdin. Living in the streets of mysterious Domino are three friends, Yami, Bakura and Marik. Life on the streets is hard and fun already, but when three 'new' faces appear, the boys find themselves in a whole new world of adventure, romance and making their dreams come true with the rub of a magic Atlantean lamp.
1. The Cave of Desires

**Title:** Descendants of the Legends

 **Genre:** romance, adventure, friendship

 **Pairings:** puzzleshipping(YamixYugi), tendershipping(BakuraxRyou), bronzeshipping(MarikxMalik), puppyshipping(SetoxJoey), minor supportshipping(TristanxTea), minor cheershipping(DukexSerenity)

 **Hi everyone, here's a new YuGiOh fanfic, this time it's with Disney's Aladdin. As you can probably tell from the title alone, there will be some changes to this story. Such as there not only being one descendant, there is three this time. Our heroes ancestors are Atlantean, so one of them should be easy to figure out, the other two I'll have to come up with names. I need a website with a list of great Atlantean names that I could use for the other two ancestors. For now, enjoy and wait till you see our heroes in the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Cave of Desires

 **Oh, I come from a land,**

 **from a faraway place**

 **Where the imperial steeds roam**

 **Where it's lush and elegant**

 **And the wind is gentle**

 **It's wonderful, and hey, it's home**

A lone figure, mounted on a brown horse with black mane and tail, rides through the lush lands, traveling endless and tiring weeks, making his way to a certain Imperial City, his home town.

 **When the wind's in the east**

 **and the sun's in the west**

 **And a caressed grass is right**

 **Come on down**

 **Stop on by**

 **Hop a horse and soar**

 **To another Imperial night**

Stopping his steed at the top of a high mountain, the figure, dressed in a long white robe, a white turban on his head, his skin a sun-kissed shade, and his endless blue eyes gave upon the great view before him; the city of Domino with the Imperial Palace being the first to catch his eyes.

Now that he had returned home at long last after his journey, the two items he possesses, the Millenium Key which hung from his neck and the Millennium Scales that is held in his right hand both gleam with a mysterious yet mystical light.

 **Imperial Nights like Imperial Days**

 **More often than not**

 **Are cooler than not**

 **In a lot of good ways**

Making his way through the city streets, he sees the usual life and daily activities of the citizens, from the usual passing by pedestrians, the usual vendors, and even the beast tamer taming an unexpected wild animal while not showing any cruelty to the creature.

 **Imperial Nights 'neath Imperial moons**

 **A fool off his guard**

 **Could fall and fall hard**

 **Out there on the woods**

Returned to his usual vendor location, dismounting his steed and allowing him some rest from the long journey, the man, Shadi faces the audience, his face giving off a convincing expression but his tone of voice had a different effect. "Ah, konnichiwa. My dear friends, welcome to Domino, a city of great mystery, incredible enchantment and quite a romantic atmosphere.

"This city is known for many legends and stories that one could never be bore of. In fact, one mighty legend involves this." Reaching inside his robes, Shadi brings out what appears to be an old lamp that once had some special blue patterns and white jewels embedded with most of the jewels missing and most of the pattern had faded with time.

"Don't be fooled by the appearance. Like many things, what lies within is far more worth than the outside appearance. For you see this special lamp once changed three young men's lives. Young men who similar to this lamp had a hidden past that had almost been forgotten. And those men were known to few as the Descendants of the Legends. Perhaps you want to hear the tale?

"Well the legend began on a dark, moonless night, where an evil man waits with an evil plan..." using his magic from his Millennium items, Shadi changes the scene to a night that indeed had a new moon.

Among the trees, three horses stop before a shadowed man and his mighty steed, an eagle perched on his shoulder. "You three are late." the man says lowly with a voice that could spread venom.

The one man, wearing a bandana over his blond hair, his face clearly unshaven, his blue eyes glaring up at the man and his two followers, teenage boys both in the age of seventeen, one with brown hair that stuck out to the sides like spikes with a red cap and purple bangs sticking out of the front, dark eyes and the second had short green hair, dark eyes as well with glasses that remind you of a beetle all bow to the man.

"A thousand apologies, oh impatient one." the leader of the three, Bandit Keith says as he continues to glare at the man, really hating his attitude.

"You have them then?" the shadowed man says, his eyes narrowing down at the three.

"We had to slit a few throats and torture a few maidens, but we have the items." Reaching into his sack connected to his saddle, Bandit Keith takes out six crystals, each a different color; red, blue, brown, white, light yellow and black.

As he reaches his hand out to take them, Keith snatches them away, tsking the man. "We will only hand over the crystals if you hand over the treasure you promised us."

Just before he could replace the crystals back into the sack, the eagle from the man's shoulder let out a shriek and a mysterious wind snatches the crystals from Keith's hand like a snake and places the crystals in the man's hand as he starts to become a little more clear in the very little light of the stars. "Don't worry my thieving friends, you'll get your reward soon."

Taking out his staff with the top appearing to be in the form of the Blue Eyes White Dragon head, Gozaburo Kaiba gently taps the dragon head on all the crystals, causing the elemental powers of Light, Darkness, Fire, Water, Earth and Air to activate, causing a trail of the combined elements to lead into the direction in the far north of the forest. Kicking their horses hard, the four men follow the trail.

Coming to a stop when the trail suddenly ended with the elements simply floating like a sphere, Keith and his young followers glance around, hoping to find something when everything seemed the same while Gozaburo simply smirk at the new location.

"What's the big deal? Shouldn't there be a cave here like you said?" Rex and Weevil exclaim at Gozaburo.

"Of course there is something here. Just watch!" Watching the elements closely, the group watch as they form some sort of wall and then it slowly disappeared, reveal a hidden cave with two tiger statues standing beside the entrance as a few lights shine around the outside walls.

"At long last, after so many years of searching, the Cave of Desires!"

With Keith, Rex and Weevil stand by him, their mouths hanging at the sight of the great cave, Gozaburo snatches their attention with a sharp demanding tone, "Now remember, bring me the Atlantean lamp. The rest of the treasures are yours but the lamp is mine."

Liking the sound that they could claim the other treasures for themselves after snagging some old lamp, Keith says as the approach the entrance, "Very well, boss."

Rolling his eyes at the three, the eagle, the top of his head a soft brown, eyes an icy-cold blue, a black chest and the rest of his body white, scowls, "Sheesh, where did you pick these chumps up anyway?"

"Easy there, Seto." Gozaburo said with a finger to his lips as they observe.

Looking inside the cave, the three thieves watch as countless steps form, leading down below the surface. Just as they are about to step inside, the three hearing loud roars coming from the tiger statues only to see the tigers somehow come alive as two beautiful white Siberian Tigers. "Who disturb our slumber?!" the tigers roar, glaring at the three men.

"It is us, Bandit Keith, Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor, the humble thieves." Keith says as he forces Weevil and Rex into bowing low to the ground with him.

"Notice, only the chosen three may enter here. Three that are more worth than they appear. The Descendants of the Legends." the tigers roar with the title echoing through the night sky.

Shaking off what the tigers had warned, the three continue on to enter the cave. However, as soon as they made one step inside, the tigers standing guard let out a long and terrifying roar, causing the magic seal to conceal the cave entrance once again with the crystals in Gozaburo's hands losing the glorious power they had. "NO!"

"Seek them out; the Descendants of the Legends..." with the tigers' voices echoing into the night, Gozaburo glances off to the distance as Seto simply snap.

"I can't believe this stepfather. At this rate we're never going to get ahold of that damn lamp. You know what, let's just forget it. I'm so pissed off I'm molding, even in my human form!"

"Patients, Seto. It was obvious that Keith and his men were beyond not worthy. So now we must find the only three that could enter. We must seek out these Descendants of the Legends."


	2. One Jump Ahead

**Here's chapter two. If you're curious about who our heroes' ancestors are since I'm adding some Atlantean themes into this story, their ancestors will be Atlantean. I will say that one of the reviewers from last chapter did figure out who Yami's ancestor is, but I won't reveal Bakura and Marik's ancestors until a little bit later. But for now, enjoy! Edit: I had remembered that I allowed Shadi to have his Millennium items, so I added Yami, Bakura and Marik's items into the story since the Millennium items don't appear that often in other fanfics. The items may or may not be used all that much in the story, but I'll try the best that a can**

* * *

Chapter 2

One Jump Ahead

Running through the rooftops of the city, a boy of seventeen years with gravity defying tricolor hair with a black base, crimson tips, blond bangs with some going up the base like lightning bolts, deep crimson eyes that had a hidden hint of calm seduction, wearing old dark pants with a few tears, black loose shirt, and studded shoes with many of the studs missing, a loaf of bread in hand.

Running beside him are a white panther with sharp brown eyes with a few blue markings on his legs and big black patch on his back carrying a bag of fresh cheese, and a sandy-blond wolf with sharp violet eyes with a bag of little bottles of water around his neck. Turning behind them as they hear voices, the teen and his 'animal' companions see the captains of the palace guard. "I'll have your head for this, street brat!"

Before leaping to the next building, Yami faces his shapeshifter friends and says, "All of this for a loaf of bread, some cheese and water?" Earning shrugs from the panther and the wolf, the three make their escape. Weaving their ways through the city streets and rooftops, attempting to lose the guards, Yami sings as he constantly glancing behind his shoulder.

 **Gotta keep**

 **One jump ahead of the breadline**

 **One swing ahead of the sword**

 **I steal only what I can't afford**

 **And that's everything!**

When the three successfully landed on a roof and running for a scaffolding, the few guards that have pursuing them missed their feeting and slipped into a dusty mud puddle. As they recover from the fall, the guards glare up at the teen and his companions.

 **Riffraffs!**

 **Street brats!**

 **Scoundrels!**

 **Take that!**

When a few weapons were thrown at them like darts, Yami lean from one of the posts while the panther and wolf taunt them, teasing them for their lousy aim.

 **Just a little snack, men**

Then Yami duck behind the post and the two animals leap back from the edge as more weapons were thrown at them.

 **Rip them open! Take it back, men!**

As the guards shook the scaffolding to get them to fall off, the panther and wolf leapt into a near-by window. With Yami losing his balance, the animals grab his shirt by the mouths and pull him in.

 **I can take a hint,**

 **Gotta face the facts:**

 **You're my only friends, Bakura and Marik!**

 **Who?**

The two harem girls, Vivian and Tea see that the three have snuck into their home with their mistress Mai standing by the door.

 **Oh, it's sad, Yami's crew hit the bottom**

 **They've become three-men rise in crime**

With girls pushing them away, the three friends find themselves facing a furious Mai.

 **I'd blame parents, except they**

 **don't have 'em**

The three then swiftly make their way back to the window before one of the girls push them out.

 **Gotta eat to live**

 **Gotta steal to eat**

 **Tell you about it when I got the time**

Quickly hiding from the guards by hiding behind a few statues, the three let out snickers of laughter at the fact that no matter what, those guards won't capture them easily. With the guards gone long enough, they quickly run in the other direction.

 **One jump ahead of the slowpokes**

 **One skip ahead of my doom**

 **Next time gonna use a nom de plum**

Finding themselves in a herd of sheep, Yami uses them as stepping stones while Bakura the panther his among the white sheep and Marik the wolf merge within the group of brown sheep while Duke, Tristan and their fellow guards force sheeps off to the side to approach the three.

 **One jump ahead of the hitmen**

 **One hit ahead of the flock**

 **I think I'll take a stroll around the block**

Once away from the herd, Yami, Bakura and Marik casually walk a few spaces until the guards finally emerge from the herd and continue with pursuing them.

 **Let's not get too hasty**

While standing in the doorway of a small house as the guards slowly corner of the door opens to reveal an obese girl with her brown hair up in a ponytail, her big lips painted slightly with a light red shade, and clearly her clothes were starting to get small for her. Lifting Yami in her arms, the girl starts to rock him like a baby with Bakura and Marik glaring at her.

 **Still I think he's rather tasty**

With Bakura and Marik helping by roaring and growling at the huge girl, Yami leaps from her big arms and the three make their way to the town square.

 **Gotta eat to live**

 **Gotta steal to eat**

 **Otherwise we'd get along**

 **Wrong!**

The guards exclaim as they once again fail to tackle even one of them.

 **One jump ahead of the hoofbeats**

 **(Riffraffs!)**

 **One hop ahead of the hump**

 **(Street brats!)**

 **One trick ahead of disaster**

 **(Scoundrels!)**

 **They're quick, but we're much**

 **faster**

 **(Take that!)**

Glancing out a window, Yami could see a few rooftop slopes that they can use to slide down like surfers.

 **Here goes:**

 **Better throw our hands in**

 **Wish us happy landin'**

 **All we gotta do is jump!**

At the word jump, the three friends leap out of the window with the guards falling out right behind them but missed the slopes the teenagers were aiming for. As the three boys slide down the slopes to a different area, safe from the guards, Duke, Tristan and their men land in a large cart of fertilizer, which still stank.

Now safe from being chased as they lean against a wall built out of white marble so it felt cool against their bodies. Turning back into their human forms, Bakura, an albino with long hair with a few spikes wearing an old white shirt with a few blue fading stripes, black pants, a black cloak with the sleeves torn off, and worn out boots and the cheese to Yami as he split the bread evenly between the three and Marik, a teen with sandy-blond hair that appeared like he was struck by lightning, dark violet eyes, a worn out purple shirt with a few holes from the fights the three friends would get into, torn black pants, and old boots started opening the bottles of water and hand to of them to his best friends before taking a big gulp of his own.

When they lost their parents at a young age, the three friends had inherited special items that were precious to them, not for their value but for the memories of their loving and supportive parents; for Yami he had a blue pendant hang from around his neck that had a silhouette image of an ancient, legendary knight and a golden pyramid hanging upside down on a brown rope with the Millennium symbol on it, Bakura had a similar pendant but it was white and the image changed at different light angles from a knight to a big cat, a panther just like him and a golden ring with a triangle inside with the same symbol and five sharp spendals dangling and Marik had a similar pendant but it was purple with the image also changing from a knight to a wolf at different angles and a golden rod strapped to his waist belt with the same symbol on the head of the rod with two horns on the side of the head and a blade hidden inside the shaft.

After high-fiving each other for outsmarting the guards once again and just as they are about to enjoy what they had managed to snatch, Yami catches sight of slight movement not too far from them; three young children, two of them were boys that appeared to be twins seemed to be no older than eleven and the youngest, the sister was only seven. Seeing that they are scavenging for food like they have ever since they lost their parents, Yami, being more kind out of the three, handed the first twin his food and drink with a kind smile across his face.

Seeing their friend give his meal to the children, Bakura and Marik decided to follow his lead and give them their scraps as well before joining Yami as he stands with a formed crowd to see a girl of sixteen years, her blond hair done nicely for a formal occasion, riding a dazzling white stallion, her pink gown all adorned with priceless jewels with an amethyst hanging from her neck. To see the precious jewel hang from her neck, it reminded Yami of Domino's prince for his eyes would sparkle like the amethyst.

"She must be on her way to the palace." one citizen said with his chin in his hand as if he's thinking.

"Another suitor for the prince." the man beside him said with a tone full of annoyance. It's been known that whenever a suitor would arrive at the Imperial Palace, whether it's a prince or a princess, the prince would turn them down.

Just then, Yami and his friends see the three children that they had given their scraps to run into the streets, with the girl running toward the horse and her brothers right behind her, trying to stop her. Once the girl and her horse see the poor children, she takes out a whip to punish them for almost touching her horse and ruining her dress with their filthy hands. Just as she is bringing down the whip, Bakura blocks her attack and snatches the weapon from her as Yami and Marik get the kids off the street.

"If we were as rich as you, we could afford some manners, snob bitch!" Yami says with Bakura and Marik standing by him, arms crossed and stern looks on their faces.

"Especially to little kids." added Marik.

"Who have lost their parents and can't even fend for themselves." reply Bakura. Hearing all of this from the sidewalk the older teens lead them to, the three siblings were thankful that they were looking out for them.

"I'll teach you three some manners!" then the girl kicked all three into a mud puddle before continuing on to the palace gates.

Not even fazed from what she had pulled off, Yami straightens up and says to his best friends, "Look at that Bakura and Marik, it's not everyday you see a horse with two rear ends."

Flinching at his words as Bakura and Marik laugh at the comment and the citizens were amazed of what he had shot at her retreating back, the girl faces them with a look of total disgust, "You three are worthless street brats. You were born street brats, you'll die street brats. And the only one's who'll mourn you are your filthy fleas and fellow street brats."

Having enough of her insults, the three went to tackle her when the palace gates close in their faces. "We're not worthless, you bratty, snobby bitch!" Bakura and Marik yell out as they hit their fists on the gates endlessly.

Seeing the sun setting, Yami places a calm hand on their shoulders, calming them down and said, "Come on, let's go home."

Making their way to the old house they had claimed in an abandoned neighborhood in the city, the three glance around the old place that have been abandoned a long time ago. It was perfect for them, it was quiet and there weren't anyone to bug them.

 **Riff-raffs, street brats. We don't buy that**

 **If only they'd look closer**

Arriving at an old small house, they enter inside to see the decent sized room the place had; an old beat up sofa, a worn out recliner chair that is forever stuck in the reclined position and a hammock close to each other, a small kitchen in one corner which they never use, and a small bathroom in the second corner.

 **Would they see three poor boys?**

 **No siree**

As Bakura went for his recliner and Marik laying down on his sofa, Yami bid them good-night before walking over to a window that had an amazing view of the Imperial Palace.

 **They'll find out**

 **there's so much more to us**

Gazing at the beautiful view, Yami lets out a sigh and says to his slightly awake friends, "Some day guys, things will change. We'll be rich, live in a palace and never have anymore problems."

What he doesn't know that life in the palace isn't all that great. For one is not enjoying his life in the palace.


	3. Life in the Palace

**Here's chapter three. So here we see what is the opposite of what Yami is hoping for in Yugi's point of view. I actually liked the part that Ryou, Malik and Joey were 'playing' with Rebecca.**

 **Yugi:** That was really good, Yami is still laughing at that part.

 **Oh, hey you two. Didn't see you come in.**

 **Yami:** We've been checking out your new stories and the ones you're been planing out and they sound awesome.

 **Thanks Yami, I've been working hard on them. I haven't been able to come up with something for this theme for a long time since I've read Arabian Nights by Nithul because I didn't want to look like I'm copying off of her. But I've thought it over at work a couple days ago and I came across inspiring ideas to have my own version. And so far, I have a few people enjoying it so far. So could you two do the disclaimer?**

 **Yami and Yugi:** Sure thing. Niana does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Aladdin or the songs she has in the chapters. She's doing this for fun.

 **Now then, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Life in the Palace

The next morning, a few doors are forced open with a furious Princess Rebecca storming out of the palace. "I have never been so insulted in all my life!" Rebecca says to the Emperor as she leaves.

"But you're not leaving so soon, are you?" Emperor Solomon, an old man that doesn't have much of a height compared to many others, his gray hair under a black bandana, his eyes a soft purple that had held a special kindness, notices a few scratches, bite marks and even a piece of her dress in the back that appeared to have been torn off.

"Good luck marrying him off!" Rebecca yells behind her shoulder, clearly furious with the boy she attempted to court.

Now furious himself, Solomon enters the courtyard with a huge fountain, a few lush bushe, a couple of really tall trees, a few flower patches, a white birdcage with many doves inside, a gift from Asia, and a tall wall. Seeing the one he's looking for sitting by the fountain with three animals beside him, a golden falcon with violet eyes, a white cat with gentle brown eye with a few blue markings on his body licking a paw innocently and a tan dog with honey brown eyes with some sort of clothing hanging from his mouth, Solomon says, "Yugi, I need to speak with you."

Instead of his grandson turning to face him, the dog got into his face with a low growl. "Oh Joey! Is that why Princess Rebecca stormed out?"

Turning to face his grandfather as his friends turn into their human forms, Yugi, a boy of sixteen years, tricolor gravity defying hair with a black base, blond bangs with a cute little forelock in the center of his forehead, eyes the color and sparkle like an amethyst says with a small giggle, "Partially, grandpa. Besides, they were only playing with her. Isn't that right, Ryou, Malik, Joey?"

Ryou, who had been the cat had white hair, eyes that always held a friendly kindness for his closest friends, and Malik who had been the falcon had smooth sandy-blond hair, violet eyes that weren't as vivid as Yugi's amethyst eyes but very pretty in their own way were trying not to let out their chuckles but failing with Joey, who had been the dog had dirty blond hair removes the clothing piece from his mouth and says, "Yeah, we were only playing with that overdressed, clingy, self-absorbed whiny Princess Rebecca." then the four friends let out a few laughs.

However, seeing the disapproving expression on the elder's face silenced their laughter. "My boy you have to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call. The law states..."

"I must be married to a royal by my next birthday. I know grandpa, but the law is wrong." Yugi says as he rolls his eyes at the elder and walks over to the birdcage.

"But you only have three days to find a suitor."

"You know I hate being forced into things." Taking out a single dove, Yugi continues as he pets the bird, "If I do marry, I want to for love."

"Yugi, it's not only for this law. You know I'm not going to be around forever since both your parents are gone. I just want to make sure you're taken care of, provided for, knowing you're safe and happy." Solomon says as he gently takes the dove from Yugi and place it back in the cage as Yugi went back over to the fountain.

"Please understand where I'm coming from. Never once I've done anything on my own, I never had any real friends."

"HEY!" Ryou, Malik and Joey snap at him.

"Sorry, except you three." Yugi sends them a smile full of honest truth and they smile back. "I've never been outside the palace walls like the servants get to do."

"But Yugi you're a prince and that's the rule."

"Then maybe I don't want to be a prince anymore!" Yugi exclaims and splashes his grandfather lightly.

Seeing that he just can't get his point across to him, Solomon decides to leave them alone. With his grandfather gone, Yugi goes back to the cage and opens the gate wide, allowing all of the doves to go fly for a while, a dreamy look on his face as he watch the white birds fly into the sky as his best friends join him in watching the doves.

Inside his chambers, Solomon lets out a long sigh. "I just don't understand why he get's it from. His father wasn't as picky as him and his mother easily agreed with anything." Seeing a shadow loom over him, Solomon turns to see his royal advisor. "Ah Gozaburo, I'm in need of your trusted wisdom."

"It is an honor to serve you, my lord." Gozaburo bows down in outermost respect.

"It's Yugi. He keeps refusing every suitor that comes to call. There's so little time left and I'm at my wits end."

"I see. I believe I have a solution to this problem."

"If anyone can help, I know you can."

"Well, I am in need of the white sapphire." Gozaburo gestures to the wedding ring on his finger. "It'll help search for the rightful suitor for the prince." Just then the eyes of the dragon on his staff began to glow, causing the Emperor to become hypnotized. "So don't worry, everything will be fine."

Under his control, Solomon removes the ring from his finger and hands it to Gozaburo. "If this will help, then do what you must." said Solomon, still under his control.

"Thank you, gracious sire. No run along and read your little stories." Gozaburo gestured to his whole bookshelves full of histories and legends.

"Very well."

Rounding a corner to his tower, the loyal advisor act dropped. "I'm getting sick and tired of serving under that midget of an emperor."

"No kidding."

"Once I get a few things taken care of, I'll be Emperor instead of that half twit of a prince."

"Now that sounds like a better ruler."

Later that night, Yugi, with a cloak on so that's he's disguised as a commoner, makes his way to one of the trees that he'll use to climb over the wall when he hears someone clear their throat. Looking behind his shoulder, he locks eyes with Joey, Ryou and Malik who all appear sad about him leaving. "I'm sorry guys. I can't stay while others run my life for me."

"We understand. We'll miss you, Yugi." Ryou says as they are on the verge of tears with Joey trying not to show it.

"I'll miss you guys." Bringing them into his arms, Yugi hugs them tightly before going to climb the tree to get over the wall, this time with Joey's help since he was the tallest. At the top of the wall, Yugi looks back to them and says softly, "Good-by." and climbs down the wall on the other side.

With their friend gone, the three sit underneath the tree with the sadness remaining.


	4. First Meeting

Here's chapter 4. Sorry it took so long, other fandoms keep stealling my attention and I had damn writters block as well. But now I'm back.

 **Bakura:** About time!

 **Ryou:** *smacks him hard upside the head* Be nice!

 **Marik:** *laughs at Bakura being punished until getting smacked the same way by Malik*

 **Malik:** You behave!

 **Yami and Yugi:** *rolls their eyes but can't help but chuckle a bit* She's trying very hard with her work, so give her a break.

Thanks you two. Now could someone mind doing the disclaimer?

 **Ryou:** Sure thing. Niana does not own YuGiOH, Alladin or the songs she's using.

 **Yugi:** We all belong to our respectable owners. She's just doing this for fun.

Thanks you two. Alright, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

First Meeting

The next day, Yami and his friends are hiding in an alleyway, Bakura and Marik in their animal forms. Turning to them, Yami gave them the signal and the two stalk toward one specific stand selling various fruits. The vendor is just advertizing the fruit when he glanced behind him to see a white panther. Seeing the fierce cat, the vendor shrieked like a girl and hid under the tables, allowing Bakura to take a container of ichigoes* and return back to Yami.

Looking behind the back table, the vendor let out a sigh of relief. Just as he is getting back on his feet, he hears a low growl. Peering around the side of the table he's hiding under, he shrieks even louder when he locked gazes with a wolf. As the vendor cower under the table again, Marik snatches a sack of sakuranbos** and sneak back into the alleyway, back to his best friends.

Now that they were both in their human forms, Bakura and Marik let out a round of laughter. "I swear, that vendor is the biggest chicken when it comes to animals with fangs and claws!" says Marik between gasps of air and left over laughter as Bakura wiped his eyes of the laughing tears that had formed from laughing so hard.

"Anyway, great job, you two. Breakfast is served." and they start to split the fruits evenly between them.

As the three had fresh fruit for breakfast, a new cloaked figure makes his way through the streets, seeing the different stands and the vendors selling their products and merchandise. Just as Yugi is taken by surprise when a vendor is announcing the fresh sushi he's selling, the teen had backed up into the beast tamer, almost messing him up on his act with his favorite beast, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts.

Hearing that the beast tamer and his companion had their act interrupted, Yami peers around from their hiding spot to gazing upon the teenager that had bumped into the tamer, his amethyst eyes were easy to see under the hood of his cloak, a face that had nothing but innocence and kindness and not much is seen of his hair but Yami could see a cute little forelock in the center of his forehead. To see him for the first time, Yami became spellbound just looking at the boy.

Approaching a stand selling nashis*** and ringoes****, Yugi sees a young boy reaching for a nashi. "You must be hungry." Picking one up, Yugi hands it to the child just as the man in charge of the stand sees Yugi reaching into his money pouch strapped to his belt.

"You better pay for that nashi, kid."

At first he's surprised by the tone the vendor had used toward him. "I'm on it, sir." And handed him the three hundred yen to the vendor.

Quickly deciding to pull off a stunt as he is leaving, the vendor yells, "It was for five hundred."

Stopping dead in his tracks, Yugi turned toward him with a puzzled expression. "The sign said only three hundred."

"That's an old sign. The nashis are five hundred and the ringoes are six."

"No they're not. You're just trying to get more money off of me!"

The whole time Yugi had stopped by the stand, Yami and his friends were watching to see that the one vendor is pulling off his usual stunt again.

"How dare you accuse me of such an act! I am a humble vendor. For a lowlife to accuse one such as me deserves a penalty!" Grabbing Yugi's wrist and pinning it to his stand, the vendor takes out a sword.

Realizing what the vendor is doing, Yami, Bakura and Marik step in between the two with Bakura and Marik grabbing his wrist and Yami pulled Yugi from the man's grip and behind him. "Thank you so much for finding him." Yami says to the vendor before turning toward Yugi and says with a scolding tone, "I've been looking all over for you, mister!"

"What are you doing?" Yugi asks as the three older teens lead him away.

"Just play along." Yami whispers. The four stop in their tracks when the vendor places a hand on Yami's shoulder.

"You know this kid?"

"Yes, he's my brother. He's not allowed outside unless he's with us."

"Whatever, just keep him out of trouble."

"Will do. Let's get you home." And so, Yami and his best friends escort Yugi away.

Watching them leave, the vendor rolls his eyes and shakes his head at their retreating backs. "Kids these days."

Back at the palace, Gozaburo places the sapphire ring on a pedestal while casting a spell to activate the sapphire's power. When enough time had past, the two see a mist form out of the sapphire and in the mist were different colored flower petals then a few turned into the entrance of the Cave of Desires with the two guardian tigers still remaining. "Now, show me who are the chosen ones to enter the cave."

A second later, the cave entrance transformed into a vision showing Yami, Bakura and Marik as they lead a cloaked being back to their home. "Yes, there they are, the Descendants of the Legends."

"Them huh? What do you have planned to get them?" Seto asks, watching his stepfather in his human form with his arms crossed.

Instead of answering him, Gozaburo lets out an evil laugh at the knowledge of him being so close to obtaining what he wants from the Cave of Desires.

Close to returning home, Yami helps Yugi up while Bakura and Marik used their animal forms to climb and get across gaps better. Just as he is stepping onto the roof, Yugi trips over a loose roof tile with Yami catching him. As he helps him stand on his feet, Yugi took this chance to get a good look at Yami to be totally surprised at how handsome he is from his sharp crimson eyes, his similar hairstyle just having more blond that appear like lightning bolts, his masculine features despite not having much of a height.

Now standing straighter, Yugi says as he holds a part of his hood, "I wanted to thank you three for stopping that man."

"You're welcome. Besides he always pull that stunt off." Yami says as he glanced around to see which way would be easier for Yugi to be able to gain access to their home.

"That's his way of 'welcoming' new people." said Bakura as he switches back to his human form.

"Honestly, that's very rude and he always aims for more money since many of the people in the market are aware of his stunts." added Marik as he also changed to his human form.

After watching them change back, Yugi says with a smile, "My best friends are shape shifters as well!" To hear that there are more shapeshifters in Domino, Bakura and Marik grin at the thought.

"This way guys." Yami calls from a different direction they have to take to get home with the newcomer.

Once inside the old house, Yugi glances around, asking, "You three live here?"

"Yeah, just me, Bakura and Marik. So we come and go whenever we want to."

"But why is the neighborhood abandoned?"

"There was a plague that ran through here. So many people had left after a few had died." Bakura answered as he went for his recliner and stretched just like a domesticated cat, making Yugi think of Ryou.

"The illness had died down when we were kids. We were homeless at the time so we had decided to stay here." added Marik as he slumped in his sofa with such timing and decent grace, reminding Yugi of Joey with the way he just plops onto the furniture and Malik's timing with just about anything, either as a human or a falcon.

"We had lost our parents at a young age so we've been on our own for a long time." said Yami as he went over to a large covered up window.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Yugi says as he stands beside Yami as he grabs the drapes.

"It's no big deal now. This house may not be much but it has an amazing view." Pulling the drapes aside, revealing the view of the palace, Yami lets out a sigh but Yugi only glares back at his home. "The palace looks amazing, don't you think?" Yami asks as he sits on the old windowsill.

"Oh," Yugi sighs as he turns his back on the view and sits with his back against the wall, "it's nice."

"We've wondered what it's like to live there." Bakura says as he grabs a ningo from an old worn out basket they had snatched a few days ago. "Having servants, valets."

"Oh sure. There's also people who tell you where to go and how to dress." Yugi all but sounded too please with the idea.

"Well that's a hell alot better than out here. We're always scraping for food and avoiding the guards and any unnecessary fights in order to survive." Yami replies as Marik snatches Bakura's ningo right out of his hands before he took the first bite.

"HEY, that's my ningo!" Bakura exclaims as he leaps from his recliner to chase the insane sandy-blond.

"But you're not free to make your own choices." Yugi adds.

"Then sometimes you feel so…" Yami pause as he tried to figure out the right word for their situation.

"You're just…" Yugi also thinks of what is the right word for his case.

"Trapped." the two say at the same time, surprising each other as they glance at one another. Thinking that maybe they could have so much in common, maybe even think alike, Yugi gives the older teen a gentle smile and Yami returning the smile.

Having to stop chasing his friend for stealing his ningo, Bakura clears his throat as Yami grabs a couple ningoes and hands one to Yugi. "So where are you from, shrimp?"

Simply holding the red fruit Yami had given him, Yugi simply shrugs. "It doesn't matter. I ran away and I'm never going back even though I had to leave my best friends behind."

This had caused their curiosities to perk up. "Why's that?" Yamiii asks as he sits next to Yugi.

Yugi lets out a sad sigh before answering and glancing back into Yami's deep crimson eyes. "My grandfather is forcing me to be married by my next birthday."

"Oh that is awful." Yami replies as he gently places a comforting hand on his shoulder which Yugi easily accepted. Somehow, to hear of him being forced to get married sounded very familiar to Yami but he didn't understand why.

"That is unfair." the two hear Bakura speak after he grabs another ningo, letting Marik keep the one he stole.

"And uh, we wish there was anything we could do to help." Marik adds as the two blush at the words they are saying, taking Yami by surprise that his friends would ever say that.

"You guys." Yami can't help but grin.

Just then, Yami felt Yugi hold one of his hands, causing the older teen to face the bright face the younger teen shows. "This is very sweet of you three. Thank you."

Smiling at each other and both Bakura and Marik look away, Yami and Yugi are just starting to lean in closer with their eyes slowly shutting when they heard a voice at the entrance of the old house, "Here you are." and the four see the palace guards breaking in.

"They're after us!" Yami and his friends exclaim at the same time Yugi said, "They're after me!"

"My grandfather must have sent…" Yugi is cut off when Yami asks him just as Bakura and Marik leap onto the windowsill in their animal forms, getting ready to jump, "Do you trust me?"

When Yugi faces him, confused, Yami asks again with his hand extended towards him, "Do you trust me?"

Looking at his extended hand, Yugi quickly makes up his mind as he quickly slips his hand into Yami's. "Yes."

"Then jump!" Yami pulls Yugi along with him after Bakura and Marik jump out before them as the four fall into one of the old alley ways and land in a few old cushions. Quickly getting to their feet, the four attempt to escape when they bumped into Tristan and Duke.

"We just keep running into each other, huh street brats!" says Tristan as the other guards appear and the four tried to go the other way only to get caught. With Bakura and Marik pinned down, Duke throws Yami into the clutches of the other guards. "To the dungeon with you, boy."

"Get off us!" Yami struggles to free himself while Bakura and Marik try to buck the guards off their backs and Yugi coming at Duke, hitting his fist against his arm, "Let them go."

"Well, look here men, a new street brat." Duke says as he pushes Yugi off with Tristan and a few guards laughing at all of their failed attempts.

Getting to his feet, Yugi had enough and throw off the hood of his cloak to reveal his hair. "Unhand them by order of the prince."

To see the prince remove his disguise, Tristan, Duke and the guards bow to him with Yami and his friends being forced to bow as well. "Prince Yugi, forgive me for being harsh." said Duke, feeling guilty for how he treated the crown prince.

"The prince?" Yami and his friends stare at Yugi in confusion.

"What are you doing outside the palace with these street brats?" Tristan asks as Yugi takes on a serious expression.

"That is none of your concern. Do as I say and release them." Yugi demands, staying firm.

"We would, Prince, except our orders come from Gozaburo. You'll have to take it up with him." Duke and Tristan said as the other guards lead Yami, Bakura and Marik away.

"Oh believe me, I will." Yugi crosses his arms over his chest, very furious that Gozaburo is behind this order. "However, you two don't want me to mention this to Tea and Serenity if you two don't want to be punished for going against me."

At the mention of their girlfriends, both Tristan and Duke became pale, knowing full well that Tea does not accept disobeying the prince lightly and Serenity would allow Tea to do the harsh punishment. "We'll behave, prince!"

"Good." with that, Yugi took a different route back to the palace as the captains lead their men and captives to the dungeon.

* * *

ichigoes*: japanese strawberries

sakuranbos**: japanese cherries(obviosly for 'sakura')

nashis***: japanese pears

ningoes****: japanese apples


	5. His Sentence?

Here's chapter 5. I would like to get to where we all see who will be genie in this story. But one of my reviewers actually hit the dote of who it is. The Yamis and Hikaris are out at the moment. So, I do not own YuGiOh, Alladin or the songs I'm using. I'm doing this for fun. Also, I'm letting you all know that I've been thinking about doing a mix of YuGiOh and Kingdom Hearts, so I would like to see what you all think of that idea. For now, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

His Sentence?

Exiting a secret passage from his tower and into a drawing room, Gozaburo is just shutting the door when he heard the prince call out, "Gozaburo?" By the tone he used, the advisor could tell that Yugi is not happy about something.

"Ah, Prince." Gozaburo turns so he could cover the secret passage before shutting it behind him. Just as he is doing so, Gozaburo almost gets Seto caught between the door and the wall as he quickly tucks his tail in. "How may I be of service to you?"

"Simple." Yugi starts with a glare towards the royal advisor. "The guards just took three boys from the market, on your orders."

"Your grandfather has put me in charge of keeping the peace in Domino. Those boys were criminals."

"And what was their crime?"

"Why, kidnapping the prince, of course." Gozaburo puts simply with a wicked grin.

Now he really hates the sound of that. "They didn't kidnap me. I ran away!"

"Oh dear." Gozaburo then puts up an act that only Seto knows is fake. "How frightfully upsetting. Had I known the truth…." Glancing at the corner of his eye, the man could see Yugi becoming worried of where he was going.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm afraid the boys' sentence has already been carried out." the advisor faces the prince as Seto settles on his shoulder.

"Sentence?" Yugi could feel his fears become worse at the possible thought of what will happen to Yami and his friends.

"Death." That one word is enough to crush his heart. "By beheading."

"No." Yugi only whispers as his knees gave way and he sat down in one of the chairs.

"I'm terribly sorry, dear prince." Gozaburo leans closer and place his hands on the prince's arms in a not-so comforting way.

"How could you?!" Yugi snaps at him before running out of the room in tears.

With the weeping prince out of sight, Seto then says as the two simply smirk, "Well, how did he take it?"

"I say he took it rather well, the way I was expecting."

Later that night, Ryou, Malik and Joey found Yugi in the courtyard, sitting beside the fountain, crying his eyes out. Joining his side, Ryou brings Yugi into his arms as Malik and Joey kneel next to them. "It's all my fault, guys." Yugi whimpers as he wipes a few tears from his eyes. "I don't even know his name."

Then Malik and Joey wrap their arms around the saddened prince with Ryou whispering, knowing full well that Yugi is talking about the older teen that looks so much like him according to what Yugi had told them when he returned, "It's alright, Yugi. Things will look up."

Yugi felt terrible that he had brought this terrible fate upon those three boys. As soon as Yami is the only one on his mind, Yugi could feel his heart become warm, realizing that he could really like that street boy.

In the dungeon deep in the palace, Yami is in denial of what he had found out about Yugi as he doesn't bother with breaking free. Bakura and Marik had been taken to different rooms, but Yami knows full well that they'll free themselves and come get him so they can escape. "He's the prince. I can't believe this. But I must have sounded so stupid to him!" Yami growls. He knew that he felt something toward the prince since they almost share the same thoughts and feelings about their situations.

"Hey, Yams!" he hears the all too familiar voice of insane Marik and looks up in the rafters to see his best friends have indeed manage to escape their bindings.

"Yo Yami!" Bakura calls down.

"Guys, get down here."

"Gladly." the two change into their animal forms and made their way down the rafters and changed back once they hit the ground.

"Alright help me out of this."

"Sure." Bakura starts to work on picking at the locks while Marik kept an eye out for anyone that could catch them. "Just remember that we got into this because of that shrimp of a prince."

"But he was in trouble. He was worth it." Yami lets out a sigh at the thought of the prince.

"Don't tell me you're in love with the kid." Marik says as he gasp at what Yami is saying.

Then Yami's shoulders just drop. "That doesn't matter. As mush as I hate the thought, I'll never see him again."

"Would you hold still, you dizzy dreamer?" Bakura snaps since Yami keeps moving.

"I'm a street brat, remember? And there's the law. He has to marry a royal. And he deserves a royal. I'm a fool for falling for him." Now that the shackles were undone, Yami rubs his sore wrists, Bakura puts his tool back up and Marik joins them, since the coast is clear. They just need to figure out a way to get out.

"Boy, you're only a fool if you just give up." the three hear an unknown voice coming from the shadows of the room.

"Who are you?" Marik demands.

"Just a lonely prisoner like you, lads. But together, perhaps we can be more." the figure steps out of the darkness, revealing an elder man, hunched over with a cane to help support his weight.

"If this can help me with the prince, then I'm listening." Yami says as he stands back on his feet.

"Out in the forest, there is a cave, lad, a Cave of Desires, full of treasures beyond your wildest dreams." Reaching into his old robes, the man pulls out a handful of precious jewels the same color of a red rose. The jewels had Bakura very impressed. "Treasure that is enough to impress your prince, I'd wager."

Inside his robes, having to be the hump, Seto is having a hard time breathing. But he knew he has to suck it up. "But there is the law clearly stating that the prince…" Yami begins to protest when the old man interrupted him.

"Then you've heard of the golden rule then, haven't you? The one with the gold makes the rules."

"Would you really share all of this treasure with us?" Bakura questions.

"Ay, but I need young pairs of legs and strong backs to go in after it."

So far the three friends love the idea of obtaining the treasure and Yami could feel that there is hope for him to be able to win Yugi. Then he realized the problem. "Yeah, but one problem sir. It's out there and we're in here. We need to escape first."

But then the man shakes his head and one finger at them before using his cane to reveal a hidden passage way out of the dungeons. "Things are not always what they seem. Well, do we have a deal?"

Thinking it over, the three friends agree to help the man. And so, Yami, Bakura and Marik follow the man out of the dungeons with the secret passage closed behind them and they make their way to the cave in the forest.


	6. Obtaining a Lamp and Betrayal

Hi everyone! Here's chapter 6. Now we are close to seeing the last of the cast and I promise you all are going to love it. Well, enjoy! Oh, and InuYoiushi, thanks for catching my mistake in the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

Obtaining a Lamp

and Betrayal

And so, being lead by the elder man, Yami and his friends can't help but think of what they could find in the Cave of Desires. Turning his attention on his best friends, Yami asks, "Hey, remember when the prince told us that he has friends that are shapeshifters like you?"

"Yeah." both Bakura and Marik answer casually.

"Well, since I'm going to search for something that'll impress Yugi, maybe you two should keep an eye out for something if we ever present ourselves to the prince and his friends.

Thinking it over, the albino and sandy-blond can't help but agree to the idea. Just then the four stop when the six crystals stopped at the same area as before and it wasn't long when the entrance to the cave open with the two tiger statues still at their post. "Who disturbs our slumber?" the tigers demand just as they had before with Keith and his men. Only this time, Yami, Bakura, and Marik stand before them.

"It is us, Yami, Bakura and Marik." the three friends say together.

Now that the Descendants of the Legends stand before them now, the tigers let out a low growl before saying, "Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp." With their warning known, the tigers fall silent, the final seal now gone completely.

"Remember, lads. Fetch me the lamp and then you shall have your reward."

Nodding in understanding, the three enter the cave with Bakura and Marik changing into the panther and wolf form as they cautiously descend the many steps. Entering the first treasure room, the friends are completely amazed at how much gold there was in the large room. "Just look at all of this. With a handful of these would make us richer than the emperor."

With temptation eating at them, Bakura and Marik follow Yami close behind, figuring out where the lamp is. Unknown to them, a silver wolf with soft green eyes wakes up from her eternal nap to see the Descendants of the Legends have finally arrived. Quickly stretching her stiff body, the silver wolf follows Yami, Bakura and Marik, especially Marik since he is in his wolf form.

Feeling something following him, Marik quickly glances behind his shoulder to see the silver wolf. Taking on a defensive stance, Marik starts to growl at the silver wolf but she just watch him. Hearing Marik growl, Yami and Bakura look back to see the silver wolf. To see her, Yami is amazed of how beautiful she is. When she saw that the human and panther noticed her, the wolf Skye backed away, shyly.

Holding his hand out, Yami says softly, "Come here, I won't hurt you." Still being shy, Skye approaches them and once she got close enough, Yami gently strokes the side of her face which Skye really enjoy the interaction. "You seem to know this cave. Could you help us find this lamp?"

At the mention of the lamp, Skye, with her tail wagging like a loyal dog, leads them through the last of the treasure room, down a few halls and then finally arriving in a room at the very back of the great cave, seeing a huge hill with a light shining upon from above. Just as he is going to cross the stepping stones, Yami whispers to Bakura and Marik, "Wait right here. I'll get it."

With Yami crossing the stepping stones to the hill, Bakura and Marik sit and relax when they saw a huge ruby sitting in the hands of a statue. Just looking at the way the jewel sparkles is very tempting to the two but they try so hard not to be tempted since the tigers warned not to touch anything.

However, unknown to the three friends and silver wolf, a certain eagle with icy-blue eyes had entered the lamp chamber without them spotting him. Back at the surface and outside of the cave, Gozaburo, who is disguised as the old man they met in the dungeons, had sent Seto inside to follow them and when the time is right, touch one of the precious jewels they aren't allowed to touch so that the cave could fall on them and they won't be able to escape with the lamp.

So Seto sits perched on the shoulder of the statue holding the huge red jewel, waiting to destroy the tigers' warning. Once at the very top of the hill, Yami sees a lamp with blue markings and and white jewels embedded all around the small object. Just looking at the lamp, Yami is a bit of disbelief. "Is this really it? This is what we came all the way down here for?"

Just as Yami is descending the stairs, that is when the eagle touches the jewel with one single wing, causing the group to hear furious roars. "INFIDELS!"

"Oh no." Bakura glances around the cave, keeping an eye out for any rocks starting to fall from the ceilings and the water surrounding the hill turned into hot lava.

Just as he is glancing around, Marik saw a strange eagle fly out of the room and head back the way they came. "Did either of you touch that jewel?!" Yami calls from the stairs.

"No, but I just saw a strange eagle fly out of here." Marik calls back.

"You have touched the forbidden treasure!" the group hear the tigers roar once again as everything around them went up in flames. "Now you will never again see the light of day!" Seeing the red jewel and the statue holding it melt like snow, the tip of the hill released a large geyser of lava and fire as endless boulders fall from the tall ceiling. In an attempt to get away before getting burned, Yami runs down the rest of the stair until they all became flat, turning into a slide that would force him into the lava.

As they watch in horror, Bakura and Marik noticed that the silver wolf quickly change into a silver horse and quickly ran for the lava. The two were about to run after her to stop her from killing herself when they realized that once she leaped into the air, she appeared like she's running over the hot surface of the lava.

Just Yami slid off the ramp, the silver horse appeared just under him as he landed on the middle of her back. As the silver horse soar around the room to head for the exit, Yami sees his friends trapped. Instructing the horse to where his friends are, Yami hangs on tight and once she had gotten close enough, Bakura and Marik leap onto her back and held on for dear life as she soar through all of the rooms, halls and corridors they took to get back to the surface before the whole cave collapse on them.

Outside, thunder is exploding in the night sky as the tigers roar at what they could feel going on inside the cave with Gozaburo and Seto standing idle by, watching and waiting for them to surface.

Seeing the cave entrance as the stairs collapse, the group is just about to make it out when one of the boulders hit Skye, knocking Yami, Bakura, and Marik off just as they were about to make it out. With Skye knocked away from them, Bakura and Marik managed to land right at the edge of the entrance, but Yami could only grab onto the last of the stairs.

When the old man appear above him, Yami calls out to him, "Help me out."

With his hand extended out to him, the man says, "Throw me the lamp."

"I can't hold on. Give me your hand."

"First give me the lamp." With one hand, Yami reaches into his pocket, pulling out the lamp and hand it to the man. Now that he had it in his hands, the man let out a maniacal laugh. "YES! At last!

Placing the lamp in his robes, Gozaburo turns to see Bakura and Marik helping Yami out, but he pushes them aside and grab Yami by the wrist. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you your reward, boy." Gozaburo says as the old man before talking as himself as he takes out a dagger. "Your eternal reward."

As the man raises the blade above his head and Yami watches in fear, Bakura and Marik, in their animal forms, tackle the man, causing him to release his grip on Yami's wrist, now he held onto the ruins but slowly losing his grip. After seeing Yami lose his grip and fall with Marik pushed in, Bakura, as a human, grab the dagger. "I'll be taking this beauty with me!" and Gozaburo also push him back into the collapsing cave without realizing that something else was snatched from his robes.

Watching the three fall from the cave's entrance, Skye quickly took to the air and caught all three before going back to the ground as the tiger guardians seal the cave for good.

Now that the cave has collapsed with the three trapped inside, Gozaburo laughs and removes his disguise. "It's mine. It's all mine." However, just as he reached inside his robes, he felt only air. "Wait, where is it? No, no!" After checking his robes, Gozaburo realizes that somehow the lamp has slipped out of his grasp once again.


	7. Dartz, the Genie of the Atlantean Lamp

Hi guys, here's chapter 7! Wow, two chapters in one night and I'm feeling good. But I'll have to leave it here with the updating. I think you guys will be surprised of who is the genie in this story. Also, I do not own YuGiOh, Alladin or the songs I use in here. I'm doing this for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

Dartz, Genie of the Atlantean Lamp

At the palace, Solomon finds Yugi in his room, sitting on his bed, in tears with his friends beside him, comforting him. "Yugi?" To see his grandson like this, the emperor could only worry about what could have made him so sad. "Oh, my boy. What's wrong?"

Facing his only living relative, Yugi says with his voice still shaky, "Gozaburo has done something terrible, grandpa."

Taking a seat beside his grandson since Ryou, Malik and Joey had moved, Solomon brings Yugi into his arms the same way he did when Yugi was a small child. "There, there, my boy. We will set this right. Now tell me everything."

Seeing that Yugi should be the only one to tell him, Joey says as he, Ryou and Malik start to leave the room, "We'll leave ya two ta talk."

Back inside the now closed off cave, Bakura and Marik come to to find Yami is still knocked out with him leaning against Skye now that she's back to being a wolf. Kneeling next to their friend, the two shake him to help him wake up. "Hey Yami, wake up." With a gentle lick from Skye, Yami lets out a groan as he opens his eyes, one hand going for his throbbing head.

With the throbbing less bothersome, Yami looks up at the far up ceiling of the cave only to see that it's been closed off. "We're trapped."

"Yeah, thanks to that two-faced sun of a bitch!" Marik yells back up at the ceiling with the bird flicked up.

"Well, whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp." Yami leans his back against Skye again, depressed that they'll never get out, that he'll never have a chance with Yugi.

"I wouldn't say that, Yams." Yami and Marik are surprised at what Bakura had said. Looking back at the albino, the two are even more surprised to see him holding the lamp and the new dagger he had just acquired strapped to his waist belt.

With a laugh, Yami says as Bakura hands him the lamp, "Bakura, you sneaky thief king."

"You got that right." Marik agreed as Bakura simply smirked at his nickname.

Examining the lamp, the three friends ponder what could be so special about this small object when Yami noticed some sort of strange, unreadable writing. "I think there's something written here, guys. But it's hard to make out." Just as Yami is rubbing off whatever dust is on the lamp, the lamp all of a sudden started to move on it's own, taking the four by surprise.

As magic explode out of the spout of the lamp, Bakura and Marik help Yami keep it still to no avail as blue and white smoke pour out with a strange being appearing out of the smoke. "Aaaaahhhhh! Oy!" the being yells out, the smoke clearing to reveal a man with eyes the color of gold, knee length long teal hair held back at the waist with a black hair tie, wearing white and blue robes, a foot length cloak, cuffed wrists, a raised collar, and golden cuffs on both wrists showing his connection with the lamp.

Stretching his limbs at long last as he floats above the ground, "Man, ten thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck." Taking a moment as the three friends gape at the man that had just appeared right out of the small lamp and Skye stand calmly by her new friends, the man moves his neck around to loosen the crick and stiffness. Now feeling more free, the man faces the three and says, "It feels so much better to be out of that cramped space! I'm telling you guys it's nice to be back out. Now tell me, where are you three from and what're your names?"

Still in shock, Yami is the first to recover and answers, "I'm Yami, this is Bakura and he's Marik." he points to Bakura and Marik as the two still stare at the man.

"Ah Yami, Bakura and Marik. Unique names there, boys."

Facing his friends, Yami asks, finally getting them out of their trance, "Did we hit our heads more than we thought?" only to earn shrugs from them.

"You guys smoke? Mind if I do?" the man asks before quickly turning into a big puff of smoke and laughs a bit as he turned back into a man. Just then he finally noticed the silver wolf beside the three and gives the beautiful beast a smile. "Ah Skye. I haven't seen you in ten millenia."

Smiling up at him, Skye approaches the man and he gently strokes her back, her tail wagging happily. "But I must say, you're not exactly what I had thought my master would be." the man says, his attention set on Yami.

"Wait. Me, a master to you?" Yami is clearly confused while Bakura and Marik share a stunned expression at what this man had said.

"That's right. Now, what would you wish of me?"

"Wait 'wish'?" Bakura and Marik snap, trying to believe what he is saying.

"Yes, by the ever impressive, the long contained, the often imitated, but never duplicated...Dartz, the Genie of the Atlantean Lamp! Right from the Atlantean Lamp, I'm here for your very much wish fulfillment."

Now that sounded good. "Really? Wish fulfillment?" Yami asks as Bakura and Marik rub their hands together, thinking about what they could wish for.

"To be exact, three wishes. But no one is to wish for more than that. So only three wishes pre master. But there will be no substitutions, exchanges or refunds. Once you wish for something, that's what you get."

This sounding too good to be true, Yami whispers to Bakura and Marik, "Now I know we're dreaming." and the two agree.

"Oh masters, I don't think you quite realize what you've got here." With his magic, Dartz sits the three on a makeshift bench with Skye sitting right by their feet. "So why don't you just ruminate whilst I illuminate the possibilities." Using his magic, Dartz turned the cave into a complete blue room like a stage.

Well, Ali Baba had

them forty thieves

Scheherazade

had a thousand tales

Having a group of thieves appear out of nowhere, they start to advance the three. Skye growling and Bakura going for his new dagger, the two stop when Dartz appear behind them, casting a spell so that the three fend of the thieves themselves.

But, masters, you're in luck

'cause up your sleeves

You got a band

of magic never fails

You got some power

in your corner now

Now their surrounding is that of a boxing ring with Dartz rubbing Yami's shoulders like a couch and two different women did the same for Bakura and Marik.

Some heavy ammunition

in your camp

Setting off a huge rocket, Yami, Bakura and Marik hit the deck as it zipped right over them.

You got some punch, pizzazz

Yahoo and how

See, all you gotta do

is rub that lamp and I'll say,

"Mr. Yami, Bakura, and Marik sir

What will your pleasure be?"

Then the three suddenly find themselves sitting at a dining table with huge menus set right in front of them.

Let me take your order

Jot it down

You ain't never had a friend like me

Setting a huge silver platter on their table, he removes the lid to reveal some fresh sushi with ginger and wasabi on the side.

Life is your restaurant

And I'm your maitre d'

Yami is just admiring the fresh sushi with Bakura and Marik just going to pick up one when Dartz's face appeared on a few pieces, taking Yami by surprise and Bakura and Marik jump at the sudden appearance.

Come on, whisper

what it is you want

You ain't never had

a friend like me

Yes, sirs

I pride myself on service

You're the bosses,

the kings, the shahs.

Just then they found themselves seated in huge thrones in a great treasure room, full of countless gold.

Say what you wish

It's yours, true dish

How 'bout a little more baklava?

Then they found they were on top of a very tall column before jumping to a second column and then jumping and landing in a huge cushion that Dartz set out to catch them.

Have some of column A

Try all of column B

In the mood

to help you, dudes

You ain't never had a friend like me

Can your friends do this?

Dartz takes a few crystals out of mid air and began to jungle them before tossing them over to Yami, Bakura and Marik.

Can your friends do that?

In possession of a few crystals each, Yami spins a few on his fingertips, Bakura balances them on the blade of his dagger, and Marik juggling them above his head with a single twirl of his body before the three toss the crystals back at Dartz.

Can your friends pull this

Amazingly, Dartz turns the crystals into a huge sphere, showing the many colors the six elements hold.

Out of their little hat

Can your friends poof

Just then, the crystal sphere suddenly became Yugi and two of his friends, Ryou and Malik, which surprised Yami, Bakura and Marik greatly as the three smaller boys came up to them and hold them in their arms.

Hey, looky here

Ha-ha!

Can your friends go

"Abracadabra, let her rip"

And then make the

sucker disappear?

Just then the prince and his two friends disappeared from their arms.

So don't you sit there

Slack-jawed, buggy-eyed

I'm here to answer

All your midnight prayers

You got me

bona fide certified

Now being a huge certified document, Dartz wraps his body around the three.

You got a genie

for your charge d'affaires

Now releasing them, the three stumble out, a little dizzy.

I got a powerful urge

to help you out

So what's your wish?

I really wanna know

You got a list that's

three miles long, no doubt

All you gotta do

is rub like so

Mr. Yami, Bakura, and Marik sir

Have a wish or two or three

Then Dartz had Yugi, Ryou and Malik reappear in their arms. Just as the Yami, Bakura and Marik go for a kiss with the smaller teens, they quickly disappear once again.

I'm on the job,

you big nabobs

You ain't never had a friend

Never had a friend

With his magic, Dartz made a few dancing animals, dancing servants and the whole room to appear that Yami, Bakura and Marik are indeed the masters with the animals dancing around them and the servants bowing with Dartz causing many fireworks to go off.

You ain't never had a friend

Never had a friend

You ain't never

had a

friend like

me

Spining like a tornado, Dartz made everything disappear, leaving behind a neon sign saying 'applause' set behind Dartz and Skye howlin happily.

You ain't never had a friend like me

Now that everything has settled and they are back to sitting on the makeshift bench, Dartz says, "So what will it be, masters?"

"So you're going to grant us any three wishes we want, right?" Bakura asks, a small gleam in his eye.

"Sorry, but almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos."

"Such as?" Marik urges him to continue.

"Ah, one is that I can't kill anyone. So don't even ask. Second is that I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else. Let them get into it on their own. And third, I can't revive anyone from the dead. It's not pretty and I absolutely hate doing it. But other than that, you got it."

Thinking it over, the three friends share a sneaky grin as they thought of an idea. Winking at each other, Yami then says as they set their plan into action, "Provisos you say? As in limitations?"

"On wishes, really?" Bakura adds in. Quickly glancing at the corner of their eyes, they could see that Dartz is bothered by their words. That only means their plan is working.

"Some all-powerful genie." Marik puts in with a shrug of his shoulders. "Can't even revive people from the dead."

"I don't know, guys." Yami then stands on his feet with his best friends joining him. "He probably can't even get us out of this cave. So we'll just look for a way out ourselves."

Just as the three make a step to 'leave', Dartz steps right in their path with a bang of his foot. "Excuse me? Are you three looking at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? And now you three are all of a sudden going to walk out on me?" as Dartz rants on, Yami and his friends share a sneaky grin that the now furious genie does not notice.

"I don't think so, not right now. You're gettin' your wishes, so sit down!" With a floating convertible carriage appearing right behind them and out nowhere, Skye then changes into the silver horse and is now secured to the carriage with Dartz sitting in the driver's seat. Taking the reins, Dartz faces them with a smile. "In case of emergency, the exits are anywhere on this carriage. Keep your hands and arms inside the carriage and hold on tight. We're…" with a quick snap of the reins, Dartz guides Skye and the carriage right out into the night sky and out of the forest. "Out of here!"

* * *

Hey, sorry if I made Dartz out of character. But you might admit that Dartz is kind of funny. I just don't think we ever saw what he's like when he didn't have the Orichalcous stone. Anyway, hope you enjoy my story.


	8. Becoming Royals

All right everyone, here's chapter 8! Man, things can only get messy from here on out. But for now, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

Becoming Royals

Kneeling before the emperor with Yugi beside him, glaring daggers at the royal advisor, Gozaburo could see that Solomon is just not too happy about what the prince had informed him last night. "Gozaburo, this is an outrage. If it weren't for all of your years of loyal service...But for now on, you must discuss these matters to me before taking any, and I do mean ANY action with prisoners."

With a single bow of his head, Gozaburo understands. "I assure you, Your Highness, it shall never happen again."

Glad to hear it, Solomon then takes Yugi's hand, the prince glancing away, into one hand while his other takes Gozaburo's opposite and pulls them together so they held hands. "Now then, Yugi...Gozaburo. Let's put this whole mess behind us."

Pulling the reluctant prince closer, Gozaburo says with a bow, "My most abject and sincerest apologies to you as well, Prince."

Glaring back at the man, Yugi lets out more of his anger and hatred towards him. "I know see some good will come of my being forced to marry. Because once I'm emperor, I will have the power to get rid of you myself." With that, Yugi yanks his hand out of Gozaburo's and leaves the room where his friends waited just at the doorway, also glaring at the advisor.

"There now. That's better. All settled, then. Now Yugi, getting back to this suitor business." But just when Solomon went to face his grandson, he didn't get the usual reply. "Yugi?" Only to finally noticed that the young prince had already left the throne room. "Yugi!"

Now that the emperor and his grandson were both gone, Gozaburo drops his loyal advisor act and let out a low growl. "If only I had gotten my hands on that Atlantean lamp."

After mocking Yugi for what he just told Gozaburo, Seto, now a human, becomes more furious than ever before. "To think we have to keep kissing up to that midget and his shrimp grandson for the rest of our lives!"

"No Seto. Only until he finds a pathetic wife or pathetic husband." Gozaburo scowls as the two step out onto one of the balconies, to see Solomon trying to talk to Yugi in the courtyard but the prince simply refuses to listen as his friends sit off to the side. "Then he'll have us banished. Or worse, beheaded." Just the thought alone made the two shudder as they hold their precious necks.

Just then, an idea came to Seto's head. "But stepfather, what if you were the prince's husband?"

"Now what are you getting at?"

"Hear me out first. You marry the prince, all right? Which will make you the emperor."

Liking the sound of this idea, Gozaburo can't help but smirk at the possibility of him being the emperor instead as he takes a seat in the throne. "Marry Yugi and I'll become the emperor. This idea is perfection."

"Yes, perfection. Exactly. And then after the wedding, we drop grandpa-in-law and the little man off a cliff and into the deep sea to drown!" The image strong in their minds, the two let out wicked laughter.

"I just love how you come up with all of these wicked and foul ideas." Now the only thing that could be heard throughout the throne is the pair's sinister laughter. But this could only cause doom for all of Domino.

Somewhere deep in the forest, Dartz guides the floating carriage into a huge open meadow. "Thank you for choosing Magic Carriage for all your travel needs. Don't stand until Skye comes to a complete stop." Once Skye stopped the carriage, Yami and his friends simply leap out with Bakura and Marik changing into their animal forms so they could stretch their limbs while Yami just stands beside Skye and gently stroke her neck, thanking her for helping them get out of the cave.

With the snap of his fingers, the carriage disappears as Dartz is positioned Like he's in a chair but in the air with his arms and legs crossed. "Well, how about that, Mr. Doubtfulls?"

Crossing his arms as well, Yami simply smirks. "Oh, you sure showed us. Now, about our three wishes each."

"Wait, dost mine ears deceive me? Three? You, Yams, are down by one."

"Ah ah, Dartz." Yami wags his pointer at the genie. "We never actually wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own." Now that their stiffness had faded, Bakura and Marik join Yami with a few chuckles at the fact they had Dartz to get them out without making a wish.

To hear that they have tricked him left Dartz with a slacked jaw before he turns into a fluffy sheep. "Now I feel a little sheepish. Fine, you baaaad boys, but no more freebies." With a shake of his fluffy tail, Dartz changes back into his normal form and quickly gets into a position that appears like he's chilling in a hammock.

"Okay fair deal." Marik said with a shrug of his shoulders to his friends.

"So three wishes, and they need to be good." Bakura adds as the three ponder over what they could wish for when a question struck Yami.

"What would you wish for, Dartz?" Yami faces the relaxed genie.

To hear that question directed at him caught Dartz by surprise. "Me? I never thought anyone would ever ask me that." Dartz answers as he thought it over. "Well in my case…" he started but he paused. "Ah forget it."

Now he got the three friends curious. "What is it?" they urge him on.

"I can't tell."

"Come on, Dartz, tell us."

Taking a moment, Dartz lets out a sigh and says, "All I want in the entire universe is freedom."

This surprised them. "You're a prisoner?" Bakura asks as Yami holds the lamp with Marik looking at it.

"You see, this is all part of the whole genie gig. With phenomenal cosmic powers but itty-bitty living space."

"But Dartz, that's horrible."

"Thing is, this all started a long time ago. I had a wonderful family that I loved dearly and my wife and daughter loved me just as much and Skye was an amazing companion to us. However, my wife Iona and daughter Chris became terribly sick, so Skye and I had set off to find a way to save them.

"I found this woman who was an expert at medicinal herbs and she told me that she needed time to prepare the cure. But she tricked me, cast a spell on me so that I could be trapped in this portable prison with Skye as the guardian. Sadly, with me trapped, I could never return to my family and unfortunately, they had died from the illness. So Skye and I became immortal, forever bound to the Atlantean lamp."

To hear this history brought tears to Yami, Bakura and Marik's eyes with the albino and sandy-blond having a hard time controlling their tears so they appear tough. "Just to be free means so much to Skye and I." Dartz kneels next to the silver wolf as she look back at him with sadness in her eyes as well, missing Iona and Chris deeply. "But we must face the reality. It's never going to happen."

"Why not?" Yami asks since Bakura and Marik are still having a hard time with their stubborn tears.

"The only way we can have our freedom is when my master wishes me out. As simple as that."

"Really?" Bakura and Marik ponder if it really is that simple.

"Well then, I'll set you free." When Dartz simply look at him with a non believing expression, Yami makes a promise. "Really, I promise. After I use my first two wishes, I'll use my last one to set you free."

"Now wait a minute!" Yami and Dartz hear Bakura exclaim and they see that he had finally recovered. "If you're going to free him and becoming the hero of the day, then I'll do the same thing."

Finally recovered, Marik joins in, "I will as well!"

To see them all making a promise to free him with their hands held out in front and piled on top, Dartz could now only hope that they'll keep their promise as he place one hand on top. "Now then, let's make some magic. So, what do you three desire the most?"

Going first since Bakura and Marik begin to blush, Yami says as the image of Yugi came to mind, "Well there is this boy."

"Don't you remember that I can't make anyone fall in love?" Dartz reminded him.

"They must get into love on their own. But the thing is, Dartz, he's smart, fun, and just…" Yami pauses as he figures out a good word to describe Yugi to his new friend.

"Pretty, I take it."

"More than that, he has this innocence that just makes him beautiful."

"Oh boy, I have a dizzy dreamer here." Dartz simply chuckles.

"That's what we said." Bakura and Marik lean closer and whispered in his ear, causing Yami to send them a playful glare in their direction.

"He looks like a more innocent version of me but he's just so cute. Just gazing into his pure amethyst eyes and I could lose myself. However, my problem is that he's the prince. To even have a chance with him I…" Just then an idea popped into his mind. "Hey, could you make me a prince?"

"Could I make you a prince?" Dartz asks, as if he just asked him an obvious question. "All I need is for you to say the magic words to make it official." he put simply.

"Very well. Dartz, I wish for you to make me a prince."

"All right! First off we need to fix that outfit." Taking a few measurements and with a quick flick of the wrist, Yami's old outfit instantly change into what a prince of Egypt would wear, consisting a black tunic with the millennium symbol set on the center of the chest, the Millennium Puzzle and pendant with the image of his ancestor still hanging around his neck and over a gorgerine with a gold belt set at his waist, golden arm and wrist bands, a couple golden rings, a golden crown with the millennium symbol set in the middle of his forehead, white slippers, and a long purple silk cape( **A.N:** think about his outfit in Forbidden Memories). "There, that should do it.

"Next to work on are your guards since Skye will be your mode for transportation as a dazzling silver horse. You two," now on Bakura and Marik, Dartz has Bakura dressed in a similar outfit but with a blood-red tunic that's open in the front, revealing his muscular chest, a black cape and black slippers, the Millennium Ring and ancestral pendant set against his chest, and Marik wearing an outfit similar to Yami's as well but the tunic is a dark violet color and no symbol on his chest, black slippers as well and a dark tan cape with the Millennium Rod strapped to his waist and his ancestral pendant settled against his chest.

Examining their reflections in a small pond, Yami, Bakura and Marik are completely surprised by the sudden change in their appearance. "Now he's got the outfit, the horse, the guards. But we're not quite done yet. Cause now, we're going to make you famous!" And so with many fireworks going off in the sky, Dartz puts the finishing touches on what will help Yami with his chance to get with Yugi.

But now that they are all set, Bakura and Marik face Dartz with Bakura adding as the two both blush, "We also need help when we present ourselves to the prince's friends."

"Oh, you two want to have a chance with them since Yami here is going for the prince?" When they nodded, Dartz gives them a sincere smile. "Don't worry. Leave it to me."


	9. Prince Yami Sennen

Here's chapter 9. Man, I'm getting very excited of how well this story is coming along. Well then, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

Prince Yami Sennen

It is now past noon, Solomon is in his study, reading his favorite myths and legends when he heard his doors open with a bang. Glancing up to see that Gozaburo is holding a scroll, Solomon sets his book aside. "Sire, I have found a solution to the problem with your grandson."

His curiosity perking up, Solomon places his full attention on him. "Oh? Then go on."

Unrolling the scroll, Gozaburo scans over the text, "If the prince has not chosen a husband or wife at the appointed time, then the emperor shall chose for him."

"But Yugi hates all of those suitors. Just how can I chose someone he already hates with his whole heart and his friends agree with him?"

"Not to worry, my liege. There is more." Gozaburo adds before continuing, "If in the event a suitable prince or princess cannot be found, the prince must then be wed to…" he paused when something 'caught' his eye in the text. "This is interesting."

"What? Who would he marry instead?"

"Well, the royal vizier. And that is me." Gozaburo quickly shares a sneaky grin with Seto before finishing with explaining.

Now he's a little suspicious of what the scroll really says. "But I thought the law said that only one of royalty could marry the prince. I'm quite certain of that."

"Oh, but desperate times call for desperate measures, my lord." Rolling the scroll back up, Gozaburo activates his staff so the dragon's eyes were gazing into Solomon's, putting him under his influence once again.

"Yes, desperate measures." Solomon whispers back.

"You will order the prince to marry me." Gozaburo gives his hypnotic message to the hypnotised emperor.

"I will order the prince to…" but with a single blink of his eyes, Solomon is out of the influence, pushes the staff away to look at the man. "But you're too old for Yugi."

"Not liking the comment he just made, Gozaburo pushes the staff much closer into the Emperor's face, putting him under his influence again. "The prince will marry me."

Just as Solomon is about to repeat his order, the sounds of trumpets being fanfare outside caught his full attention and snap him out of Gozaburo's influence. "Now what is that?" Solomon hurries to a balcony, very excite to see what is going on outside. Chuckling a bit after seeing a parade entering the streets of Domino, Solomon calls inside, "Gozaburo, you must come see this." and royal advisor came onto the balcony reluctantly.

Down on the streets, Dartz, all dressed up as a major, throws a fire platoon as he leads the parade and the marchers call out

Make way for Prince Yami

This catches the attention of many citizens as they turn away from their daily routine to see the parade marching through their streets. Then the marchers are followed by a few swordsmen as they toss their swords around, doing amazing tricks.

Say "Hey, it's Prince Yami"

Behind the swordsmen are some beautiful belly dancers, causing many men that are watching just watch them move their slender bodies with their jaws-slacked and buggy-eyed. Just then Dartz appeared within the crowds to have them allow the prince to come through.

Hey, clear a way

in the old bazaar

Hey you, let us through

It's a bright new star

As they await to see the new prince, many citizens do start to notice how his entrance his compared to many other suitors that came for the prince.

Oh come, be the first

on your block to meet his eye

Make way, here he comes

Ring bells, bang the drums

You're gonna love this guy

Pointing to the man mounted on a dazzling silver horse with two guards riding beside him and a group of priests marching ahead of the three, you can see Yami as he wave to many citizens and flashing a grin that had a few young girls swooning at the sight of him.

Prince Yami, fabulous he

Yami Sennen

Appearing behind Tristan, Duke and their fellow guards, Dartz pulls on the rug they're standing on so they were down on one knee.

Genuflect, show some respect

Down on one knee

Now try your best

to stay calm

At the palace, Solomon is swaying to the music and Seto has a hard time trying not to dance to the music with Gozaburo keeping a close eye on him so he wouldn't do that.

Brush up your

Sunday kimono

Then come and meet

His spectacular coterie

Leading a group of young ladies and a few men to the prince, Yami shakes hands with the men and plants small kisses on the girls' fingers.

Prince Yami, might is he

Yami Sennen

When two very large men approach him, Dartz uses his magic so Yami could lift the two up in the air with his hands.

Strong as ten

regular men definitely

Appearing as an older man next to a few middle aged men, Dartz fills them in on what kind of prince he is and what he's 'done'.

He faced the

galloping hordes

With the men very intrigued, Dartz turns into a young boy and says to near-by children.

A hundred bad guys

with swords

Now a middle-aged man, Dartz appears behind another group.

Who sent those goons

to their lords?

Why Prince Yami

At the palace, Yugi and his friends stand on one balcony after hearing the music coming from outside to see what is going on out in the streets. To see the parade surprised the four friends. Glancing at the back of the parade, Yugi could see familiar figures on horseback.

He's got seventy five

golden camels

Purple peacocks,

he's got fifty three

When it comes to

exotic-type mammals

Has he got a zoo

I'm telling you

This has many of the young children excited.

It's a world-class menagerie

As he passes by the home of the harem girls, Vivian and Tea are just swooning at the sight of the Egyptian prince. Appearing behind them, dressed as a harem girl, Dartz continues.

Prince Yami, handsome is he

Yami Sennen

To see the girls now watching him, Yami blows them a kiss, but really is more excited to be in the palace to finally be with Yugi.

That physique,

how can I speak

Weak at the knee

Tea and Vivian just can't help as their knees gave way and they had to lean against each other in order to support each other. Yugi just rolls his eyes at the two, they would easily fall for any guy's charm.

Well, get on out

in the square

Adjust your veil

and prepare

To gawk and grovel and stare

at Prince Yami

As the girls go wild and they reach out to Yami, Dartz holds them back and get them to calm down since Yami is set on Yugi and no one else. Letting out an annoyed sigh, Yugi lets his friends lead him back inside.

He's got ninety five

white Persian monkeys

He's got

the monkeys

Bakura and Marik have a hard time keeping their composure as they watch a few guards dance the monkey as they enter the palace gates. It only took a hard smack upside their heads by Yami to get them to calm down. Rubbing the back of his head after being hit so hard, Marik faces Yami and said, "I saw your prince. He didn't seem happy about us coming."

"Remember that he said that he is forced to be married by his next birthday? He believes that I'm just another suitor. But tonight I'll show him who I really am." Yami replies as the priests hand him a few bags of gold so he could toss them to a few civilians.

Let's see the monkeys

And to view them

he charges no fee

He's generous

so generous

As they approach the great doors, many servants carrying huge disks full of gold coins dance around.

He's got slaves

He's got servant

and flunkies

With everyone in the parade wanting inside, Solomon hurries to the doors to open them to their new guests only to have Gozaburo shut them, telling the emperor there is no need to let them in.

Proud to work for him

They bow to his whim,

love serving him

They're just lousy with

loyalty to Yami

However, pushing together, the servants to the prince force the doors open, crushing Gozaburo and Seto against a wall.

Prince Yami, Amorous he

Yami Sennen

Back to being the head of everyone, Dartz approaches Solomon and bows low to the Emperor with great respect as Gozaburo pushes the heavy door off, embarrassed for being tossed aside so easily.

Heard your prince

is a sight lovely to see

And that, good people, is why

he got dolled up and dropped by

Feeling joyous that this young prince has come, hoping to be the rightful suitor for Prince Yugi, Solomon could only smile that this kind, heroic, generous prince has a chance.

With sixty elephants,

llamas galore

With bears and lions

A brass band and more

With his forty fakirs

His cooks, his bakers

His birds that

warble on key

Make way

With everyone of his servants making a path and Dartz stands aside with Bakura and Marik, Skye stands on her hind legs before running across the surface without her hooves hitting the ground, stopping right in front of Solomon, seated on his throne, and the two bow low to the elder leader.

For Prince Yami

With Gozaburo shutting the doors with a bang, Solomon applauds and cheers for the entrance. "Splendid. Absolutely marvelous."

Clearing his throat, Yami dismounts Skye and she reverts back to being a wolf, surprising Solomon greatly. "Your majesty, I have traveled far from my homeland, Egypt, seeking your grandson's hand."

"Aw, Prince Yami Sennen. I am much more than delighted to meet you. Now this man here is my royal advisor, Gozaburo. He's delighted, as well." Solomon shakes Yami's hand in delight and excitement before introducing him to Gozaburo, who is actually furious that this prince just happens to appear when he was about to win Yugi's hand.

"Ecstatic, actually sire. But I believe Prince Sonan…"

"It's Sennen." Bakura corrected him as he and Marik join their friend's side, not liking this man one bit. Noticing the icy-blue eyed eagle perched on Gozaburo's shoulder, Marik examines the eagle, making sure that that is the eagle which was the reason they were trapped in the cave back in the forest.

"Whatever. You cannot just parade in the palace uninvited and expect to…"

"By Ra," Solomon interrupts as he admires Skye. "This is truly a remarkable creature." Grateful for his compliments as he gently stroke the top of her head, Skye wags her tail happily and gently lick his fingers. "Would you mind if I ride her around a bit?" Solomon asks as Skye changes into her silver horse form.

"By all means, Your Majesty. Have fun on Skye."

"Thank you, my boy." Carefully mounting on her back with Yami's help, Solomon is just adjusting himself when Gozaburo stopped them from taking off by holding a part of Skye's mane, hurting her.

"Sire, I must advise against this."

"Oh Gozaburo, would you lighten up. Learn to have some fun. Besides, you're hurting the poor creature." With a slap on the man's wrist, Gozaburo lets her go and Skye immediately took flight, starting with chasing Seto around.

Glaring at the prince, Gozaburo felt that maybe he should figure just who this boy truly is. "Just, where did you say were from?"

"Did you not hear me before? My homeland is the mystical country, Egypt." Yami simply put.

"Then explain why you two are pale." Gozaburo gestures to Yami and Bakura.

"Not everyone back at home have sun-kissed tans." Marik answers, becoming annoyed with this man.

Just then, Seto, Solomon and Skye flew over their heads. When Seto finally managed to dodge the two, he just let out a sigh of relief, not seeing where he's flying when he ran right into one of the pillars, knocking his lights out.

Guiding Skye, Solomon calls as they approach the floor, "Out of the way. I'm coming to land." And just like that, Skye touched the floor with a beautiful grace. Dismounting her, Solomon strokes her neck and says with a smile, "That was lovely. You truly are an unique creature."

Coming over to Yami, Solomon continues as he bows to the prince, "You are a very impressive youth." Turning over toward Gozaburo, Solomon whispers to him with a wink, "If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Yugi after all."

"I don't trust him, sire." Gozaburo whispers back with a snap.

"Oh nonsense. I'll have you know that I am an excellent judge when it comes to someone's character"

However, unknown to all those in the throne room, Yugi and his friends were just passing by when they noticed a few new faces. Standing in the doorway to see who it is, Ryou and Malik are taken by surprise at the sight of Bakura and Marik looking so much like them while Yugi recognizes the prince as the boy he met in the market place.

"I just know that Yugi will like this one." Solomon says with a smile towards the prince.

"And I'm certain that I'll like Prince Yugi." Ymi replies, returning the smile as he thought about seeing Yugi again.

This is becoming bad for Gozaburo as he got right in between the emperor and the prince of Egypt. "Your Highness, no. I must speak for Yugi's behalf. This boy is no different from the others that he has already turned down."

Watching from the doorway, Yugi is becoming furious with each word that came out of the vizier's mouth, hoping with his whole heart that these three standing in front of him re not imposters of the boys he met, especially the prince, since Gozaburo had informed him of their sentence the other night.

"Just what makes him think he is worthy of the prince?"

"Well my good sir, I can assure you that I am different from all of the other suitors that have attempted to win him. All I need is a chance with him."

Not this crap again. "How dare you. All of you." Yugi calls out to them, surprising them that they were there, listening to what is going on.

"Ya just standing there, deciding his future?" Joey adds, him, Ryou and Malik just as furious as Yugi that they are still doing this to him.

"Yugi is not a prize to be won by anyone!" Malik replies and the four leave the room in a fury.

Yami is just about reached his hand out to the furious, retreating prince when Bakura and Marik held him back. "Oh dear." Solomon sighs that Yugi is still mad about the whole suitor business. "But don't worry, Prince Yami. Just give Yugi time to cool down."

"Of course, sire." Yami replies as Solomon takes him and his friends to where they'll be staying.

Glaring after them, Gozaburo goes over a plan to get rid of the visiting prince. "I think it's time to say goodbye to Prince Sonan."

Making their way back to his room, Yugi lets out a sigh that helped to simmer his anger down. "I know them, guys." This causes his friends to look at him in confusion. "At least, I think I know them." the prince clarifies.

"So then, are de da ones who helped ya at the market place, Yug?" Joey asks.

"I hope so."

"But Gozaburo informed you that they were sentenced to death. What if they are imposters?" Malik adds.

"That is what I'm not hoping for. It's just, I know those crimson eyes." Yugi holds his hands to his racing heart at the thought of the boy who had saved him that day, the only person he felt he had a strong connection to.

Placing a comforting hand on the prince's shoulder, Ryou replies, "I have a strong feeling that they are not imposters. I can feel a strong instinct that we can trust them. That prince will probably come to see you tonight and he'll probably tell you what you need to know."

Thinking it over, Yugi says in a soft tone, "Thanks. I'm glad I have you three as friends."

"Sure thing Yugi." Malik says as they give the prince smiles.

"Besides, what are friends for, right Yugi?" Joey wraps an arm around his shoulders and bring him close.

Nodding, Yugi agrees full heartedly, truly grateful to have them.


	10. A Whole New World

Well, here's ten. I'm really proud of how well this story is. I hope you all enjoy the twists I added. So, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

A Whole New World

Night has fallen. In the gardens below, Yami could see Yugi standing on the balcony connected to his room, gazing at the countless stars and full moon before heading back inside. Watching Yugi head back in, Yami lets out a sigh as he leans against one of the trees. "What am I going to do? Yugi won't even let me talk to him." Yami says out loud while Dartz and Marik are playing a game of chess, Bakura is polishing his dagger and Skye relaxes under the moonlight.

"I should have known I wouldn't be able to pull off this prince wish."

"Don't give up so easily, Yams." Bakura reminded him without looking up.

"You'll have to make a move sometime." Dartz says, more to Marik concentrating than Yami.

Taking his white king, Marik takes out a pawn and setting his piece next to Dartz last piece, his black king. "Hey. That's a good move. I can't believe that I'm losing to an insane." Dartz comments as Marik folded his arms over his chest with a smirk on his face, taunting him.

No clue of what to do, Yami practically begs Dartz. "I really need help on this Dartz."

"Fine." Dartz gets rid of the chess board since Marik has him beaten and stands beside the troubled teen. "Now listen, if you want to be able to have a chance with the young prince, you need to be straight with him."

"What do you mean?" Yami is just confused of what Dartz is telling him to do.

"Just tell him the truth about you." Marik put simply, knowing full well what Dartz wants him to do.

"What? I don't think I can. He must have heard that we were sentenced to death and would believe that I'm an imposter. I just don't want him to believe that." the nervous teen lets out a low sigh, deeply hoping that Yugi won't think of him like that.

Annoyed, Bakura puts his dagger up and approaches his doubting friend. "Yami, you won't know unless you talk to him, as the real you, not as a prince. Now get up there and do what you came here to do!"

With Bakura demanding him as he points to the balcony that Yugi was just on, Yami is surprised by his friend's tone. But he became aware that Bakura and Marik also want to try meeting Yugi's friends. "All right, I'm going. Come on Skye." Once Skye is a silver horse, Yami mounts her and they take to the sky with his friends watching.

In his room, Yugi is sitting on a sofa set in the center of his room, his friends now in their animal forms since he really needs some comfort. Ryou is curled up in Yugi's lap, Joey's head leaning on his knee and Malik perch on the back. Letting out a soft sigh, Yugi gently strokes Ryou's back and scratching Joey behind one of his ears when they hear a voice from his balcony. "Prince Yugi." Yugi glancing up and Joey let out a low growl as a warning, the four see the visiting prince leap off the railing.

"Who is it?" Yugi asks as he stands up and his friends take a defensive pose.

"It's just me, Prince Yami Sennen."

Opening the silk curtains to the side, Yugi faces the prince. "Look, I really don't want any company from you."

"But Prince, please. Let me have chance to…" Yami is just about to make one step towards him when Joey and Malik stop him, with Joey growling and Malik flapping his wings threateningly.

"Just leave me alone please."

As Yami keeps himself as far from the hostile animals as possible, Dartz appears next to Skye and whispers, "So how is he doing?" Bakura and Marik have already left so they can see about where Ryou and Malik could be so they can have a chance with them, so they left him to make sure Yami doesn't mess up.

Seeing the look in her eyes, Dartz could tell that he's not having any luck at the moment. As his friends are keeping him back, Yugi watches the prince with Ryou, now as a human, whispers in his ear, "Yugi, give him a chance. He may be the one you want."

With a nod of his head, Yugi steps back outside, telling Joey and Malik to back away for a moment as he slowly approaches Yami. "Is there any chance that I know you?"

"Why do you ask?" Yami is hoping that Yugi does remember him and also relieved that the dog and falcon, who quickly change back into their human forms, join Yugi.

"It's just you remind me of someone I met in the marketplace."

"Well, I don't know who you might be talking about, but I'm certain they were lucky to have known you. From what I've heard is that you are a magnificent boy."

"Oh, where did you hear that?" Joey implied.

"I just have some good resources." Remembering that he has Skye with him, an idea came into Yami's head. "Prince, I would like to show you a good friend of mine."

With Yugi curious but his friends being cautious, Yami lets out a low whistle and in seconds, Skye appears just from below the balcony, surprising the prince and his friends. "What is that?" Yugi asks as Yami gently strokes her neck once she landed her hooves on the balcony.

"Skye is just a silver horse." Yami replies as Yugi walks closer with one hand slowly raising to her.

"She's beautiful." Yugi smiles as he gently pet her on her from her forehead to her muzzle.

"Would you like to go for a ride with me?" Yami asks as he mounts onto her back. "We could get out of the palace and see the world."

"Is it safe?"

"Yes, but do you trust me?"

This question, Yugi knows well. "What?"

"Do you trust me?" Yami asks as he extends his hand to him.

Staring at his hand for a moment, Yugi feels his heart pick up the pace with excitement now that this is a different situation from when that boy had asked him last time. "Yes." Sliding his hand into his, Yugi lets Yami pull him up onto Skye's back.

Just as soon as Yugi is settled on her back, Skye immediately takes to the sky, causing Yugi to hang onto Yami. Looking back at the balcony, Joey, Ryou and Malik watch them as they leave the palace. With his attention back to being ahead of them, Yugi gasps as they head for the gates. But Skye flew over head with a boost after kicking off the edge of the gate, revealing Domino city lit up.

I can show

you the world

Shining, shimmering

splendid

Soaring above a few trees with beautiful flowers in their branches and among the leaves, Yami gently plucks a single flower from the tree and hands it to Yugi who smiles as he sniffs the wonderful scent.

Tell me prince

Now, when did you last

let your heart decide

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder

by wonder

Over, sideways and under

on a silver horse flight

Before taking to the sky as they weave through the city, Skye maneuvers through the many buildings as she soar along with the wind.

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

Glancing behind, the two could see the last of the palace and city lights disappear under the clouds.

No one to tell us no

or where to go

or say we're only dreaming

Passing by the great moon, both Yami and Yugi could feel nothing but pure freedom, being among the stars far above the ground. Then Yugi finally joins in with a smile forming on his face and his heart racing.

A whole new world

A dazzling place

I never knew

But when I'm way up here

it's crystal clear

That now I'm in

a whole new world with you

Catching a few puffy clouds, Yami and Yugi release them back into the night sky and Yugi locks his eyes onto Yami's deep crimson as Skye flies around a large cloud, making it smooth like vanilla ice cream on a waffle cone.

Now I'm in a

whole new world with you

Yami joins in as they soar into a flock of geese, the leader shocked to see them.

Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feeling

Yugi just knows that being with Yami, he can truly feel free, never worrying about what others would want of him.

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world

Just as Skye is diving fast from high up, Yugi covers his eyes, but Yami gently grabs his wrist and gently pulls them away to reveal an amazing view.

Don't you dare close your eyes

A hundred thousand things to see

Hold your breath, it gets better

I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

After weaving through viking ships, as they soar above Egypt, the couple wave as an Egyptian constructs the face of the Sphinx. Being distracted by the two and their flying steed, the Egyptian ends up messing up with the monument's nose.

I can't go back to

where I used to be

A whole new world

Every turn a surprise

With new horizons to pursue

Every moment red-letter

Now soaring above a herd of wild horses as they gallop in an open field, Yugi strokes one on it's head, right between the ears. Then they found themselves zip over a garden in Greece, where Yami picks an apple from a tree and hands it to Yugi as they sang to the heavens together.

I'll chase them anywhere

there's time to spare

Let me share this

whole new world with you

A whole new world

A whole new world

That's where we'll be

That's where we'll be

Hovering over a crystal clear lake, Yugi leans down to run his fingers through the cool water as Yami watch their reflections.

A thrilling chase

A wondrous place

For you and me

Leaning close together, the two princes share a smile before Yugi leans his head on Yami's shoulder, his arms around his waist as Skye barely touch the surface of the water, creating ripples.

Now in China, as they sit upon the roof of a palace, a celebration is going on as fireworks went off in the night sky. Watching the fireworks, Yugi just smiles at how beautiful the world is, what Yami had showed him with Skye laying off to the side so the two had a moment. "Everything is just so magical."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

Then Yugi decided to be a little sneaky to see if he can figure out if this prince is really who he believes it is. "It's a shame that Bakura and Marik had to miss this."

"It's fine. They wanted to meet your friends that you mentioned that are like them. And they wanted to…" but then Yami paused, realizing what Yugi got him to say.

"So you are that boy from the market. Why would you lie to me about being a prince?" Yugi asks, wondering why he would do this.

Remembering what Dartz and the others had told him, knowing that Yugi is onto him, Yami lets out a sigh and decides to stick with the truth. "Yugi, I am that boy you did meet. I wanted to be with you ever since we met but I knew you could only marry a royal because of the law. So my friends and I got help and we acted that way just so I could see you again."

"Why didn't you tell me back at the palace?" This time, Yugi didn't sound mad as he raise a hand so he could cup Yami's cheek.

"I didn't want to blow our cover and end up losing my chance with you. Besides, it I blew our cover too early, Bakura and Marik would have killed me for it if they didn't get a chance with your friends." Yami adds with a bit of a chuckle, finding Yugi's touch soothing.

"That's understandable." With a soft smile, Yugi leans his head on Yami's shoulder and in the crook of his neck. "I'm just glad that you're alive."

And so for the next few minutes, Yami sat there, holding Yugi close and watching the fireworks explode among the twinkling stars.

Later, with it getting late, Skye takes them back to the palace. With Yami's help, Yugi dismounts Skye. Now on the balcony with Skye lowering a little below the balcony, Yugi faces Yami and says with a sweet smile, "Goodnight, my beloved Yami."

"Sleep well, Yugi." Yami whispers back. As the two lean closer and with a 'little help' from Skye, their lips met in a deep kiss, full of nothing but passion. Once they broke the kiss, Yugi walks back inside, Yami watching him. Stopping just at the curtains, Yugi looks back at Yami with a smile. With his prince returning the smile, Yugi steps inside his room with the curtains fluttering close.

Once Yugi is out of sight and ear shot, Yami holds his arms up to the sky. "Yes!" And as he's leaning back, Skye catches him so he's laying on her back and he stares at Yugi's balcony as Skye took them back to the garden down below. "For the first time in my life, things are just perfect."

Yami could feel that everything is just perfect now that he has won Yugi's heart, just like he wanted.


	11. Gozaburo's Plan

Here's chapter 11. Wow, two chapters in one day and we are getting close to the end. I do like how this is coming out. I know some of you might be hating on Tristan and Duke, but they're only following orders by the wrong guy. Anyway, I do not own YuGiOh, Aladin, or the songs I use in here. I'm doing this for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

Gozaburo's Pan

However, the perfect time ended when two pairs of hands grabbed Yami by the front of his tunic, forcing on his feet and then throwing him to the ground, on his stomach as the palace guards bind and gag him. Struggling to free himself, Yami gasp when he saw two more guards had done the same to Bakura and Marik and are now keeping them from moving much. As Duke pin Skye to the ground when she changed back into a wolf to defend the three, Gozaburo appeared in their line of sight.

"I'm afraid you have worn out your welcome, Prince Sonan. We've caught your friends trying to court with the prince's friends. You three are not worthy for anyone in the palace."

"Why you, son of a bitch!" Bakura yells at him, attempting to get his dagger but the guards had bound him so hard he can't reach it.

Turning to head back inside, Gozaburo leaves the guards with his order, "Make sure they're never found."

Understanding his order, Tristan and Duke lead their men and the struggling friends to a steep cliff outside the city that overlooked the ocean. Pushing them over the edge, Tristan and Duke laugh as they and their men return to the palace. Breaking the surface of the ocean, Yami, Bakura and Marik struggle to free themselves as they plummet down to the ocean floor.

As they went deeper and farther down below the surface, Yami and his friends knew that their only chance of getting out is with Dartz help. But the genie is in the lamp and the lamp is hidden in Yami's cape. Seeing the lamp had floated out but is too heavy to float back to the surface, thank Ra, the three try to reach for it until they felt their lungs ache from lack of air.

Fortunately, when they were thrown off the cliff and into the ocean, the three were almost back to back. So as they lay still on the ocean floor, the lamp settled right in their hands. Feeling a rub on the lamp, Dartz appear, looking like he is just starting to take a bath. "Never fails. You just got in the bath and there is a rub at the lamp." Turning to see who had rubbed the Atlantean lamp, Dartz is shocked to see that someone had Yami, Bakura and Marik drown.

"Yams, Kura, Mar, guys, snap out of it!" Getting no response from either of the three made Dartz worried. "You can't cheat on this. I can't help unless you make a wish. You got to say that! Come on, you three!" Still no response. "I'll take that as a yes." Quickly scooping them and the lamp up, Dartz shoots right out of the ocean and back to the cliff.

Their bindings and gags gone and once they realized they were out of the water, Yami and his friends take a moment to cough out whatever water managed to get in their systems. With helpful pats on the back from Dartz, Yami faces the genie with a grateful smile as Bakura and Marik finally get the last of the water out. "Don't you guys scare me like that again."

With a nod from all three, Yami, Bakura and Marik surprise Dartz by hugging him, with Yami saying, "Thanks, Dartz."

"Oh, you guys. I'm getting kind of fond of you three." With Yami, Bakura and Marik hanging onto him, Dartz takes to the sky like an arrow, heading back to the palace. "I would have done mouth-to-mouth each, but I don't find you three that attractive."

"Duly noted. And no need." Yami replies as Bakura and Marik try to keep their chuckles under control.

Back at the palace, Yugi is humming the soft tune of the song he and Yami sang together as he sits on his bed. Once he had gotten back, Ryou and Malik had informed him that the two guards that are with Yami had spent some time with them while Yugi was gone with Yami, learning that they are shapeshifters as well and just had a wonderful time themselves. The three friends are just so happy they found someone special and Joey being happy for them.

"Yugi." the group hear a voice at the door and see Solomon standing in the doorway.

Smiling, Yugi approaches his grandfather, having some huge news to tell him. "Oh grandpa, I just the most wonderful time. I'm so happy." Yugi says with his hands to his racing heart that has yet to stop since he came back.

"You should be, Yugi. I have chosen a husband for you." Solomon says plainly.

Confused, Yugi asks, "What?" Something wasn't right as Ryou, Joey and Malik stood beside him, concerned of what the emperor is saying.

"You will wed Gozaburo." With that said, the other door is pushed open, revealing a grinning vizier.

This deeply shocked Yugi and his friends as Ryou wraps protective arms around Yugi while Joey and Malik hold their arms out in front of the prince. "You're speechless, my prince. A fine quality in a marriage partner." Gozaburo takes hold of Yugi's hand and brings it up.

Pulling his hand away, Yugi snaps at the man, "I'll never marry you." then he turns his attention to his grandfather as his friends keep Gozaburo away. "Grandpa, I've chosen Prince Yami."

"I'm afraid he left."

"Don't you dare tell him that lie, Gozaburo!" they hear Yami's voice and they all turn to see him, Bakura and Marik standing in the doorway of the balcony, very furious with the vizier.

"Yami!" Yugi exclaims as he, Ryou and Malik ran into the arms of their lovers as the older boys approach Gozaburo.

"Tell them the truth, Gozaburo. You almost had us killed." Marik demands as the three kept Gozaburo away from Yugi.

"What? Such ridiculous nonsense, Your Highness." Gozaburo puts up the act of royal vizier as he places his staff right by Solomon's eyes. "They are obviously lying."

"Obviously lying." Just like that, Solomon said what Gozaburo wanted him to say. But, just looking at the head of the staff, Yami and his friends could see there is magic that is controlling the emperor.

"Sire, what's wrong with you?" Malik says as the younger teens are worried of what is going through the elder's mind.

With a nod at each other, Yami says as Bakura snatches the staff and smash it on the hard floor, "We know what's wrong!" With the head destroyed, Solomon blinked a few times, confused of what had happened.

"Your Highness, Gozaburo's been control you with that staff." Marik said as Bakura showed him the useless staff.

To hear what Gozaburo has been doing this whole time, Solomon is as furious as a bull. "Gozaburo, you traitor!"

With everyone now turned against him, Gozaburo tries to sweet talk while Seto is freaking out. "Now Your Majesty, this can all be explained.

Not wanting to hear another word from him, Solomon yells, "Guards! Guards!"

Just then, Gozaburo notices the Atlantean lamp strapped to Prince Yami's waist. "Arrest Gozaburo at once." Solomon demands the two guards that have entered the room when Gozaburo is just about to reach for the lamp.

The two guards taking a firm hold of the ex-vizier, Gozaburo reaches for a vial full of explosives from his robes and yells before throwing the vial, "This is not over, boys!" The vial thrown onto the ground hard, it released a thick smoke, with everyone coughing and allowing Gozaburo and Seto to escape.

The smoke clear, Solomon sees that the ex-vizier had escaped. "Find him! Search everywhere!"

With his guards gone, searching for the man, Solomon is still in disbelief as Yami faces Yugi and says as he brings him into his arms, "Yugi, are you alright?"

"Yes." Yugi replies softly as they watch Bakura and Marik bring their own look-alike lovers into their protective arms and Joey, as a dog, goes with the guards to chase after Gozaburo.

"Oh, Gozaburo, my most trusted councilor, plotting against me this whole time. This is horrible, just horrible." Solomon rants on, but then stops when he finally noticed that Yugi is being held by Yami. To see them this happy, could only mean one thing. "Could this be true? My grandson has finally chosen a suitor?"

When Yugi simply gave him a nod of his head, Solomon could feel nothing more than pure joy. "Praise Ra!" Coming up to the couple, Solomon takes one of Yami's hands and shakes it so much that Yami felt it could fall of. The three could hear Bakura and Marik stifling a few chuckles with Ryou smacking Bakura on the cheek and Malik whacking Marik in the back of his head to get them to stop.

"I am so grateful to you, dear Prince Yami. Now, you two shall be married at once. And you'll be happy and prosperous," as Solomon rants on, Yugi lets his head rest on Yami's chest and his prince hold him close. "And then you, my boy, will become emperor."

"Emperor?"

"Oh yes. A fine upstanding youth such as yourself, one of your unimpeachable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs."

"I would be honored, sire." Yami says with a smile to the emperor.

"Now then, all of you get some rest. I shall announce your engagement tomorrow at noon." With that Solomon left to make the preparations. However once he is gone out of the room, Yami turns his attention on his friends, who both gave him the 'we didn't think this through' look.

Back in their tower, Seto is freaking out as Gozaburo simply shuts the door behind him. "We got to get out of here. I'll start packing. Just travel light. Bring the guns, weapons, knives." As a human, Seto gets to work on packing, that is until he hears Gozaburo start to laugh like a maniac. "Oh boy. He's cracked, gone nuts."

Standing in front of his stepfather, Seto tries to get him to snap out of his behavior. "Stepfather, get a grip."

Grabbing him by the front of his shirt, Gozaburo let's Seto in on his realization. "Prince Yami is nothing more than that good for nothing urchin, Yami. He and his crew have the Atlantean lamp, Seto. And you are going to relieve them of it."

"What? Me?" Seto shakes his head in denial.

"No one else know what you look like as a human, so it's only fitting that you go get it without being discovered."

"Tch, fine." Seto agrees with the plan.

* * *

 **Edit:** Hey my dear readers, you may notice that I have changed one of the lines from before. I had gotten a copy of the Diamond edition of Aladdin and I watched this extra content on the BlueRay disk called Genie Outtakes. There are so many good Outtakes on that extra that Robin Williams did for his character and many of them are hilarious. There's another outtake I plan on using in a later chapter because they are different from the movie lines and hopefully funnier. Peace out!


	12. Coming Undone

Hi everyone! Here is the long awaited chapter 12. I've been dying to do this one because there is a part in this chapter that my best friend has been wanting me to do. Hopefully it's funny enough.

 **Bakura and Marik:** *after scanning over the chapter, send death glares at my back*

*feels my back getting four holes burned into and looks back at them* What?

 **Ryou:** I don't think they are happy about that one part.

Well I wanted to try something different to add a bit of humor. I had told a close friend about my idea and she loves it. I hope my readers will like the twist.

 **Malik:** Doesn't mean our Yamis have to like it either.

I know, I just wanted to try something that'll be funny

 **Yami and Yugi:** *laugh at the one scene*

 **Bakura:** Shut up you shrimps!

Enough! Will someone do the disclaimer please?

 **Yugi:** Niana doesn't own YuGiOh, Aladdin, or the songs she use.

 **Yami:** She's doing this for fun.

 **Ryou:** Enjoy! And you,*smacks Bakura upside the head while everyone starts reading*Behave!

* * *

Chapter 12

Coming Apart

It is the next day. The announcement that the emperor will have is only a few hours away. However, the visiting prince and his friends are having a hard time with their thoughts. They did want to be with Yugi, Ryou and Malik, but Yami, Bakura and Marik came to a realization that none of them know anything about royalty.

If Solomon and all of Domino realize that Yugi's chosen suitor and Ryou and Malik's new lovers are really poor streets boys, everything would just end for them. Yugi and his friends may know who they really are and accept their true selves, but not everyone may be as acceptable as them.

Standing outside of their quarters, looking out over the garden and small ponds with swans, Yami is just no longer sure of what he could do. "Emperor? They want me to be Emperor?" Heading back inside, Yami sees Bakura and Marik just sitting at different spots in their living quarters of the palace. Yami could tell what they are thinking once they made eye-contact with him; we are screwed.

Quickly appearing out of his lamp, Dartz is clearly very happy that things are working out for all of them. "Huzzah! Hail the conquering heroes!"

However, when he noticed how down-spirited the three friends are with Bakura and Marik refusing to make eye-contact and Yami goes over to the sofa where Skye is sleeping and sits next to her with the silver wolf perking up once she felt him sit beside her. Thinking of something to cheer them up, Dartz faces the three with a smile, "Yami, Bakura, Marik, you've just won the hearts of the prince and two of his friends. What will you three do next?"

Only glancing at him for a quick moment before looking away, Dartz could see that something is not bonding well with them. With one more attempt, Dartz sits beside Yami and whispers, "Your lines are, 'We're going to free Dartz.' Any time."

Before answering, Yami and his friends make eye-contact before letting out a sigh. "Dartz, we can't."

"Sure you guys can, you're still keeping your promises."

"No we're serious!" Bakura snaps.

"Look, we're sorry. But they want to make me emperor." Yami adds.

"Actually, they want to make Prince Yami emperor." Marik clarifies.

"Without you, Dartz, we're just three Street Brats."

"But, you three won."

He just doesn't get it. "It's because of you." all three friends snap at the genie.

"The only reason anyone thinks we are worth it is all because of you."

"What do you think would happen if they find out Yami is not a prince?" Marik adds.

"If they realize that we are not what we said we are, they'll take Yugi, Ryou and Malik away from us. I can't bear the thought of losing him." Just the thought of losing their young lovers is a terrible torture.

"Dartz, we can't keep this up on our own. We can't wish you free if everything is going to get bad for us." Bakura finishes since Yami couldn't speak at the moment because of one thought tearing him apart.

Now he understood why they won't keep their promise. "Fine, I understand. If all you three care about is keeping your lovers beside you with the way things are now, then you are on your own from now on." With Dartz returning to his lamp, Yami, Bakura and Marik felt hurt at the tone he used on them.

Picking up the lamp, Yami says more softly with Bakura and Marik standing right next to him, "Dartz, we really are sorry."

But then a small hand appeared out of the spout and Dartz flipped the bird at them. "I don't care, assholes!"

Not liking the attitude he's giving them, Yami sets the lamp down and cover it with a blanket, Marik yelling, "That son of a bitch!"

Feeling terrible that they have hurt their friend, Yami faces Bakura and Marik and says, "Let's just give him time to calm down." With them nodding, the three friends leave their quarters and head down the hall.

The three just walk until they heard a voice ahead of them. "Is something wrong, guys?" Looking ahead, they see that they have crossed paths with Yugi.

"Yugi, where are the others? Aren't they usually with you?" Yami asks, the three noticing that the prince is by himself.

"They are out in the courtyard. I actually came looking for you three." This surprised them. "We wanted to spend time with you before grandpa makes the announcement. But before I take you back with me, I notice that there is something bothering you three."

"There is." Yami says as he takes Yugi's hand into his. "We know nothing about royalty. Since your grandfather wants me to be emperor, we realized that if we reveal who we really are, they won't be pleased."

"And there's the possibility that if they don't accept our true selves, they'll take you and your friends away from us. That's the last thing we need, to lose you after finally winning your hearts." Bakura adds. Then the three look away from the innocent prince, not wanting him to see the sadness cross their faces.

To hear about their fear, Yugi gives them a sweet smile as he takes hold of both Yami's hands. "Well then, you three come with me."

Gently pulling Yami along with Bakura and Marik close behind, the three are curious of what is running through his mind. "Where are we…"

"My friends and I are going to tell you everything you need to know about royalty before we meet up with my grandfather for his announcement." To hear that maybe there is still a chance for things to go well for them, Yami and his friends could only exchange hopeful expressions.

Stepping outside into the courtyard, the four see that Ryou, Malik and Joey are in their animal forms with Ryou chasing butterflies, Malik cleaning his feathers, and Joey enjoying a fresh steak. "Hey guys," Yugi calls as he leads Yami and his friends over to them, causing the three to glance up from what they are doing, "Our friends here need help. They know nothing about being Royal and they are afraid that when grandpa and everyone find out they won't accept the real them. So we should help them know what it is to be royalty.

Averting back to their human forms, Ryou, Malik and Joey nod in agreement; they'll help. So for the next couple hours, Ryou and Malik had advised their lovers of being noblemen to their Prince while Yugi and Joey taught Yami how to be a prince and then an emperor.

By the time that the announcement is only half an hour away, Yami now knew what he needs to know about being a Prince and a soon-to-be emperor while Bakura and Marik got the gist of being noble. Just then, a tall eighteen-year-old boy with sharp brown hair, icy-blue eyes, and wearing a long white trench coat over a black suit appears before the group of seven. Facing the prince, the older teen says as he bow low to him, "My prince, the emperor has summoned you and your friends to the balcony where your grandfather will be making his announcement before all of Domino."

"Very well. Thank you." Yugi dismisses the teen before faces Yami and their friends, "Shall we get going then?" With nods from each of them, the group leave the courtyards as the three couples are together with Joey taking the rear as a guard for this occasion.

However, unknown to the group as they head to where Sugoroku awaits, the older teen that has informed them of his summoning quickly averts to his eagle form so Seto could quickly get back to Yami, Bakura and Marik's living quarters to retrieve Dartz's lamp and take it to Gozaburo.

Standing upon the balcony just above the palace gates to see that every citizen have gathered to hear about his announcement,Solomon could feel excitement that he's finally doing the announcement he's been waiting for. "People of Domino," Solomon starts with everyone easily catching the happiness their emperor is feeling, "my grandson has finally chosen a suitor!"

As the crowd went wild to hear that their Prince finally did find someone suited to be his husband, Yugi, Yami and their friends stand just behind the silk curtain to the balcony. Glancing up at his fiancé, Yugi could see that Yami is nervous about this. "Yami, it's going to be alright." Yugi says softly.

"I know, my heart is just racing so fast I can't handle it. I'm sure Bakura and Marik are just as nervous as me." Yami glances behind his shoulder to see that Bakura and Marik are a little shifty with Ryou and Malik being the only thing comforting them. They had heard Sugoroku had mentioned that Ryou and Malik had also found someone they wish to marry, so that really got Bakura and Marik shaking nervously.

Seeing that his friends are doing what they can to help calm Bakura and Marik, Yugi gently squeezes Yami's arm and gently leans his head on Yami's shoulder. "Yami, I promise that everything is going to be perfect after this announcement."

Now more calm thanks to Yugi's comfort, Yami kisses Yugi on his forehead, right where his cute little forlock connects with his black base. "Now I present the one who shall marry Prince Yugi, Prince Yami Sennen!" The two princes being the first to step out onto the balcony, the entire city is in an uproar that their Prince has chosen a heroic Prince.

Just as their friends join them so the city could see that Ryou will be marrying Bakura and Malik to wed to Marik, up in their tower, Gozaburo glares at every happy citizen and joyous Royal with Seto perched on his shoulder. "Just look at them, cheering for those pip squeaks."

"Let them cheer. I shall put an end to that real soon." Gozaburo smirks as he takes out the lamp that Seto has brought to him and rub at one of the sides, causing the smoke to seep out with Dartz appearing out of the spout, his arms crossed.

"You know guys, you should have just…" Glancing back at the one whom rubbed his lamp, Dartz cease his words when he sees that it is someone else and not his friends.

Grabbing a firm hold of his robes, Gozaburo brings Dartz closer so they had locked eyes on each other. "I am your master now."

"I'm afraid of this." Dartz thought as Gozaburo prepares to have him grant his first wish.

"Dartz, grant me my first wish. I wish to rule on high as emperor." Dartz really wished that Yami and the oths had kept their promise and freed him. Now he has to answer to this man and could only hope that he won't do anything to his friends.

Outside, everyone gasp as the sky suddenly grew dark with ominous clouds and a great, powerful wind suddenly blew hard enough to tear the roof over the balcony clean off. Ducking so none of the debris would hit them, Yami, Bakura and Marik keep their young lovers down as Joey kept anything from hitting the emperor.

Just then Solomon could feel his emperor robes come off of his body, leaving him in only his under garments. "Grandpa." Yugi joins his side as everyone on the balcony wonder what is going on. That is, until they all see Gozaburo appear, now wearing the emperor attire and Seto, now in his human form, standing beside his stepfather. "Gozaburo, you vile betrayer." Solomon is furious to see that this traitor still remains in his palace.

"That is Emperor Vile Betrayer to you." Seto points an accusing finger at the former emperor with Yami standing before him and Yugi to protect them from anything this man could pull of on them.

To see Gozaburo take out the lamp, Yami, Bakura and Marik are in total shock that he has it now. "Too bad, Sonan." His hands open to the dark sky, Yami and his friends look behind their shoulders to see Dartz, huge as a giant, reach down and picks up the entire palace structure. Thinking fast, Yami lets out a loud whistle, calling for Skye. Turning to his friends, Yami suggests they change into their animal forms.

Earning nods from them, understanding what they must do, Yami starts to run off the palace balcony with Yugi just about to chase after him when Bakura held him back. "He's going to Dartz to not obey Gozaburo. He'll be fine." Bakura assures the small Prince. As soon as they turned to watch Yami, he had just jumped off but soon reappeared as he rode Skye up to Dartz.

Watching Dartz set the palace on top of a high mountain, Yami calls out to his friend, "Dartz, don't do this!"

"I'm sorry, Yams. I have a new master now. I don't have a choice but to obey him." Dartz answers sadly.

"Do you think that this is what Iona and Chris would want? Do you ever want them to see you like this?" Yami asks. For him to bring up his beloved wife and precious daughter, Dartz could feel his heart get heavy with sadness. As much as he wanted to help out Yami and his friends fend off against Gozaburo, Dartz also knew that the seal the lamp has on him will only have him obey whoever has the lamp.

"Gozaburo, I order to stop this at once." Solomon orders.

Then the former vizier shook his pointer at him. "Ah, but there is a new order now. And it is my order. And I order all of you to bow before me!"

"We will never bow to you!" Yugi exclaims as Bakura, Marik and Joey take on their animal forms, in position to protect them with Ryou and Malik standing beside the Prince and emperor.

This did not surprise the two since Yugi and his friends are rebellious. "If you won't bow before an emperor, then you all shall cower before a sorcerer! Dartz, my second wish…" Gozaburo turns to the Atlantean Genie, "I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!"

As Gozaburo laughs maniacally, Dartz tries to hold back of granting his wish with Yami and Skye attempting to keep him from doing it to make him more powerful. "Dartz, don't!"

But to their fear, Dartz's Magic shot at Gozaburo as it gave him more power and his scepter restored to him. "Gentlemen, a warm Domino welcome to Sorcerer Gozaburo!"

Now with so much power coursing through his body than he had before, Gozaburo faces the royals with a wicked smirk across his face as he prepared a magic spell in his Blue Eyes White Dragon scepter. "Now, time for abject humiliation." Casting the spell on them, Yugi and Solomon are forced to their knees to bow to him.

Being the first to attack, Joey charges at him, not too happy about what he had pulled on his friend. "Down boy." With his magic now aimed at him, a magical cage traps Joey inside, making him a small puppy.

"Joey!" Yugi, Ryou and Malik exclaim. Using his scepter so the Prince is looking up at him, Gozaburo gives him a grin that sent shivers down Yugi's spine. "Well Prince, shall we reveal a secret to your grandfather?"

"Gozaburo!" Hearing a voice from above them, they all see Yami riding Skye back down to the palace. "Get away from him!"

Prince Yami,

yes it is he

But not as

you know him

With his magic, Gozaburo forces Yami back to the ground much faster and harder with Skye force land very hard on her side, causing Ryou and Malik to make sure she's okay.

Read my lips

And come to grips

with reality

Yugi quickly gets to his feet and runs to Yami, hoping that he's not hurt. To see his beloved prince look upon him with concern as he kneeled on his knees, Yami holds his hands, the look on his face telling Yugi that he's okay. Yugi has a brief moment to be relieved when Gozaburo grabs his arm and roughly pulls him away, all the while with Solomon watching, what is Gozaburo talking about.

Yes, meet a blast

from his past

Whose lies were

too good to last

Say hello

To your precious

Prince Yami

With his scepter, Gozaburo uses it so Yami is wearing the old clothes he wore before all of this had happened before the man did the same to Bakura and Marik. This had really surprised Solomon to learn that the visiting prince and his bodyguards are just normal boys who live on the harsh streets of Domino.

"Now you know them truly as Yami, Bakura and Marik the Street Brats." Seto adds.

Thinking fast as he watches his grandfather, Yugi breaks free of Gozaburo's grip so he is in Yami's arms. "I don't care that they are Street Brats. I love Yami none the less! Bakura and Marik are great guys and awesome friends. It doesn't matter where they are from and who they really are, I do know that these three made Ryou, Malik and I very happy."

To show that they agree with their prince, Ryou and Malik allow Bakura and Marik to bring them into their arms. Seeing how the three couples hold each other, Solomon could see that there is indeed a strong love between them. The only problem is the law that states that only royalty and nobility can be married to each other. So maybe it is time for some changes.

Just then Gozaburo separates the prince from the one he loves.

So Prince Yami

Turns out to be

Merely Street Brat Yami

Just a con,

need I go on

Not taking this man anymore, Bakura and Marik release their lovers, averting to their animal forms. Just as they went on to attack him, Gozaburo changes them into smaller animals. Seeing his new form being a small fluffy white rabbit and Marik being a chipmunk, Bakura exclaims, "Really? A rabbit?!" But once he heard his voice is now high pitch, quickly covers his mouth and his eyes widen.

Seeing his friend being a bunny compared to his little form, Marik yells with his shoulders dropping, "Damn it, you're taller than me!"

"Now's not the time to be complaining about height, Marik!" Bakura snaps as the two both try to turn back into their human forms only to realize that they can't.

"You two are stuck in that form." Gozaburo adds with a wicked smirk.

"DAMN IT!" both Bakura and Marik yell to the heavens in their high pitch voices.

Just then, glancing over at their lovers, Bakura and Marik sweat drop as they see Ryou and Malik staring at them with their eyes wide and little hearts floating around their heads. Ryou then exclaims, "KAWAI!" and is just about to go over to Bakura to hold and pet him with Yami and Yugi holding him back while Malik rubs his hands together. "Ry, don't even think about it!"

"Malik-pretty, please stop looking at me like that." Marik practically begged as he hides behind Bakura, who sends him a glare for using him as a shield.

Yami and Yugi exchange a sweat drop look with Yami's expression clearly saying 'seriously?', and surprisingly Seto just doesn't bond well with Gozaburo changing those two into smaller animals. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"I hate to say this but I agree with you." Yami states as he glares at Seto at the corner of his eyes with Seto doing the same back at him.

Just watching from where he stands, Dartz stares off into the distance and says, "Dimwits."

With his magic, Gozaburo summons a twisters that sucks up Yami, Bakura and Marik.

Take it from me

His personality flaws

Give me adequate cause

Bringing the swirling twister closer to him, Gozaburo smacks Yami hard across his face, causing Yugi to gasp at this action as the man kept his lover out of his reach.

To send him packing

On a one-way trip

Being sent flying into one of the towers, Yami, Bakura and Marik yell out to their friend as Dartz watches in disbelief, since he can't do anything to help them.

So his prospects

Take a terminal dip

Once back on her feet, Skye quickly soars into the tower so she can help her friends escape the fate that Gozaburo is setting up for them.

His assets frozen, the venue chosen

Is the ends of the Earth!

Just like a club to a golf ball, Gozaburo shoots the tower far up to the heavens like a rocket with black smoke remaining and Dartz watching with sad eyes. "Farewell!

Ex-Prince Yami

Now that their heroes are gone, Yugi, Solomon, Ryou, Malik and Joey could only fear the worst is coming for them now that Gozaburo is in total control.


	13. Can We Prevail?

Hiya guys! Here's the long awaited chapter 13! Well, we are coming to a close because next chapter will be the finally one for this story.

 **Yugi and Ryou:** That's sad.

 **Malik:** Yeah, this one has been fun.

 **Yami:** But don't worry guys. Niana is planning on doing a sequel to this one.

 **Bakura:** If her readers know the Disney sequel of Aladdin, then they'll know what will be coming their ways.

That's right. This story may be coming to an end, but their will be a sequel. Now then, could either of you do the disclaimer?

 **Ryou:** Sure thing. Niana does not own YuGiOh, Aladdin or the songs she use here.

 **Malik:** She's doing this for fun.

 **Me and everyone:** Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13

Can We Prevail?

Now in a harsh, freezing, storming tundra, the tower falls apart from hitting a cliff before sliding down a slope and settles next to a cliff edge. Having been thrown out and into the freezing snow, Yami regains consciousness only to see that his friends are not beside him. "Guys?" Running over to the cliff edge, Yami could feel his heart become heavy with fear that his best friends could be lost to him. "Bakura! Marik!"

His voice echoing on the vicious wind, Yami could faintly hear whimpering behind him and saw that something is buried in the snow. Rushing over to the pile of snow, Yami starts to shove the snow aside to reveal Bakura and Marik, still trapped in the forms that Gozaburo put them in. Since he is white, it would have been hard to see Bakura in the snow, but thankfully he and Marik had been holding onto each other.

Quickly bringing his friends into his arms so he could warm their little bodies, Yami asks, "Are you guys okay?"

"Still breathing, Yams." Bakura answers.

"Just freezing our asses off." Marik adds.

"We really got ourselves into such a bad mess. But somehow, we have to go back and set everything right." Earning nods from them, Yami starts to tread through the knee-high snow when he felt his foot hit something soft yet cold. Getting a closer look, the three see it's Skye.

Since she couldn't wake up from being too cold, Yami drops to his knees and places his hands on her cold body. "Help me warm her up, guys." Moving snow off her body so that her body heat could warm her up with their hands, Yami could slowly feel her systems working at the right pace when he heard something.

Looking up, Yami and his friends see that the remains of the tower have started to move since they had removed snow so they could wake up Skye. Since she's in her wolf form, Yami quickly picks her up with Bakura and Marik holding onto his shoulders, moving away from the rolling tower as much as they could.

However, noticing that there is a drop off below the cliff, Yami then realize that there are two windows on the tower. If he could just time it right, they might be able to avoid getting crushed. Thinking fast, Yami moves a little closer to the tower and kneels on his knees, holding his friends close.

Just like that, the tower simply rolled over them with the window pane on their side so the tower could roll right off the cliff. Now that the tower is gone, Yami and his friends check on Skye, seeing her perk up and immediately change into her silver horse form. Quickly mounting her, Yami takes a firm hold of her mane without hurting her as she takes to the skies. "Now back to Domino!"

Back at the city, the sky is still darkened by the ominous storm clouds as thunder roar and lightning flash, making it dangerous to be out on the streets. Inside the palace in the throne room, the room has been changed so the throne is now in the form of a roaring Blue Eyes White Dragon with Gozaburo seated in his throne, Dartz sitting off to the side, Yugi holding a bowl of fruit with shackles on his wrists, Ryou and Malik fanning Gozaburo, also with shackles on their wrists, Joey caged off to the side, Solomon dressed as a jester with strings connected to his wrists and ankles like a puppet, and many tall mountains of gold treasures scattered around the room.

At the moment, Seto is using the puppet strings to force Solomon to move and dance like a puppet, causing Solomon to moan each time Seto bend him hard. To see them do this to his grandfather, Yugi begs Gozaburo for them to leave Solomon alone with Ryou and Malik keeping their gaze from looking at the scene behind them.

Since Gozaburo signaled him that it was enough, Seto drops the puppet act with Solomon gasping from all of the forced movement. Pulling on their chains, Gozaburo had Ryou and Malik drop their fans so they were on their knees beside his throne and Yugi is having to feed a fruit to the terrible man. "It pains me to see you three like this, my prince and lords." Gozaburo sighs before taking a big bite out of the Fuji Apple Yugi offers to him. "After all, three boys with their own angelic beauty should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world."

With his magic, Gozaburo conjures three crowns for them. "What do you say, my dear boys? With you all ruling as my 'queens'..."

Unknown to the sorcerer, Yugi reaches for the glass of sake set behind him. Interrupting him, Yugi glares at him as he throws the sake right into his face. "I would never marry a scoundrel like you. Not when I've given my heart to Yami!"

With a growl, Gozaburo smacks Yugi hard, causing the Prince to collapse on the ground. "Yugi!" Ryou and Malik move over to their friend with Malik sending Gozaburo death glares for hitting the crown prince.

"Just how can you still love that Street Brat when he's long gone? Now I shall teach you some respect." The three now terrified of what he'll do, Yugi, Ryou and Malik hold onto each other for protection. That is, until Gozaburo had a different idea as he turns toward the Atlantean Genie. "Dartz, I have decided to make my final wish." Gozaburo says as he holds the lamp in his hands before glancing back at the three boys.

"I wish for Prince Yugi and his friends Lord Ryou and Lord Malik to fall desperately in love with me." This had caused the three friends to gasp and stare at the man in fear. However, shortly before the wish is made, everyone in the city could hear a horse's neigh on the wind. Looking out their windows, many citizens see young Yami riding Skye through the sky and back to the palace.

"Well my lord, I'm (not) afraid to say that there are some restrictions on what wishes will be granted…."

"Don't talk back to me, you Atlantean brute." As Gozaburo yells at Dartz, Yugi and his friends see Yami and the others hiding in one of the high windows. Giving him the gesture of not letting Gozaburo figuring out that they are here, Yugi, Ryou and Malik quickly come up with a plan to distract Gozaburo, no matter how much they hate it. "You will do whatever I order of you, slave."

"Oh Gozaburo." the two hear the Prince and they slowly turn to see Yugi, Ryou and Malik appearing so attracted to the sorcerer as they take the crowns and set them on their heads. "I've never realized, just how handsome you are." With a bit of body language, Yugi and his friends are glad to see Gozaburo fall for their act.

"That's better. Now then, my little angels, tell me more about myself."

"My Lord, you're tall, very dark," Ryou adds as the three slowly approach the sorcerer even though their insides are not agreeing about this act.

With Dartz wondering how this is even possible, he hears slight rustling from one of the silk curtains and sees Yami and his friends slide down and hid behind a pillar. "Yams, Kura, Mar, my buds."

"Shh." Yami places his pointer in front of his lips, needing him to keep quiet so Gozaburo and Seto don't realize that they are here.

Quickly and quietly moving over to his friends, Dartz speaks more softly, "Guys I can't help you since I'm working with Mr. Psychopath. What are you going to do?"

"Remember we're Street Brats, we'll figure something out. Now you two, make sure eagle ego doesn't pull anything to ruin our chance." With that, Bakura and Marik slowly approach the stand where Seto's pillow is, which he's lounging in while enjoying a bowl of fruit as Yami slowly stalks over to the throne to get the lamp.

To see their little lovers being all flirtatious with Gozaburo did make their hearts hurt at the sight, but Yami, Bakura and Marik knew that they are only doing this so they can keep Gozaburo distracted. "Go on."

Now on his arms with Ryou on his left, Malik on his right and Yugi right in the middle, Yugi says as he made a gesture with his left hand, "And your goatee and mustache are so bushy." Gozaburo had thought Yugi is making a gesture that he wants to play with his facial hair when really Yugi is pointing Yami to where the lamp is sitting on the throne.

Just as he is enjoying some grapes, Seto caught sight of Yami being so close to the throne and getting the lamp. When he is about to yell, Seto found himself being held back and his beak covered thanks to Bakura and Marik. "And the Street Brats?"

"What Street Brats?" the three add as they lean closer to Gozaburo.

As Yami slowly reaches for the lamp, he freezes when the bowl of fruit falls behind him and land with a loud crash. Glancing back to scold Seto for interrupting the moment, Yugi, Ryou and Malik quickly turn him back around and quickly give him kisses with Ryou kissing his cheek, Malik kissing his neck and Yugi kissing him on the chest. At least they didn't go for the lips as Yami just stares while Bakura and Marik make disgusted sounds with their tongues sticking out and Seto rolls his eyes.

Once the three lean back, Gozaburo is just about to say how much he enjoyed that when he noticed something reflecting in Yugi's crown; it's Yami before he quickly dodged his eyesight. "You!"

Using his magic, Gozaburo sent Yami into one of the mountains of gold before he collapsed on the floor. "How many times must I kill you, brat?!"

To keep him from hurting Yami, Yugi drops the act and grabs at the staff before Gozaburo slams him to the floor, causing Yami to act in defense for his Prince. As they fight over the staff, Yami faces Yugi and his friends, yelling, "Get the lamp."

Quickly getting to their feet, the three run over to the throne. Tossing Yami to the side, Gozaburo quickly pins Ryou and Malik to the floor with heavy chains before pointing his staff at Yugi as he picked up the lamp, "Ah, ah, ah, Prince. I'm afraid your time is up." As soon as the magic hit him, Yugi drops the lamp just as he is being trapped inside a giant hourglass with Yugi inside the empty side and the top full of black sand.

Tackling Gozaburo to the ground for what he did to his Prince, Yami glances back to see the black sand had started to pour right on top of Yugi. "The sand in that hourglass has a life absorbing spell in every grain of sand. Each grain absorbs a small amount of the prince's life each time they touch him. By the time his part is full, his life will slowly come to an end."

To hear that the sand will kill Yugi slowly, Yami starts to search for something that could help break the glass but to no avail. Hearing an echoing smack, Yami sees that Bakura and Marik had taken the fruit bowl and bang it hard against Seto's skull to knock him out before going for the lamp.

"Don't toy with me." Just as the two are about to grab the lamp and take it to Yami, Bakura and Marik are all of a sudden changed into stuffed animals and sit motionlessly on the floor with big goofy smiles and huge sparkling eyes. With Skye grabbing the lamp and running over to Yami, Gozaburo uses another spell that froze Skye into a statue, the lamp falling out of her mouth.

Now that his friends are out, Yami goes for the lamp when Gozaburo yells, "Get the point." before a wall of katanas prevent Yami from reaching the lamp as Gozaburo retrieves it. "I'm just getting warmed up." With Yami taking one of the katanas so he could attack the sorcerer, the man blows a stream of fire as it circles around the teen.

"Why don't you fight me as a man, you cowardly snake?!" Yami calls out to the insane man behind the burning flames.

"You call me a snake? Then how about I show you how much of a snake I can be!" Just then, Yami watches as Gozaburo turns into a giant black mamba, one of the most poisonous snakes in the world. Facing this giant snake as his body wrap around the fire and made it disappear without getting burned, Yami knew that a single bite from him would mean instant death.

Watching the beast striking with a hiss with a few near misses, Yugi could feel fear become strong in his heart, praying that Yami could find a way out of this. After another near miss with Gozaburo almost getting his foot, Yami swings the katana hard, slicing Gozaburo across his long neck, causing him to scream.

As Yami prepares to fight back, Dartz, now dressed as a cheerleader for team Yami with two pom poms on hand and did a little cheer dance for his friend. "Rick 'em, rack 'em, rock 'em, rake. Stick that sword into that snake!"( **A.N.** I could not stop laughing at this part since this is one of my favorite parts from the movie)

Irritated that the genie is still being loyal to his friend, Gozaburo snaps at him with a hiss, "You stay out of this."

Dartz simply ignores him as he faces an imaginary audience. "Now then everyone, it's time for the Gozaburo cheer! Give me a B! Give me a B! Give me a B! B! B! Give m B! What does that spell?" Just then he gave Gozaburo a big, long raspberry while sending him a glare.

"Now Yams, do your job and send him FAR BACK!" Dartz gives his final cheer, to help him keep fighting back and get the best of the sorcerer.

Thankful of his friend's cheer and distraction, Yami runs over to the hourglass, the katana still on hand. That is until Gozaburo made another attack, causing Yami not only to dodge as he hit a mountain of gold, but to force him to release of his weapon, causing the katana to slide away. "Yami!" he hears a desperate cry from inside the hourglass, realizing that Yami is running out of time to save Yugi.

Thinking fast, Yami got back onto his feet, quickly scoops up the katana with Gozaburo chasing him. But, being a giant snake had caused him to miss Yami and crash through on of the walls, sticking his long neck outside the palace. Seeing another chance to strike since Gozaburo couldn't slither back in, Yami stabs his katana deep into his body, causing Gozaburo to let out a long howl of pain.

Gozaburo distracted by the pain, Yami hurries inside to see that Yugi's half of the hourglass is half way full, his prince starting to get weak in the knees. "Yugi hold on!" Just as Yami is about to smash the glass, Gozaburo wraps his long body around, causing Yami to drop the katana and pulls him away from the hourglass, howling in laughter.

"You pathetic lovesick fool. Did you honestly thought you could defeat the most powerful being on Earth?" Gozaburo hiss as he kept a tight grip on the teen.

"Oh hurry up, stepfather. Just squeeze him like a…" Seto is just about to encourage him when Dartz smacks him to the ground.

"You must realize that without the Atlantean Genie, you are nothing."

As he adds in a much tighter squeeze, Yami glances back at Dartz for a moment before an idea came to mind. "Dartz has a lot more power than you'll ever have."

"Really?"

"After all, he gave you your powers. And he can easily take it away."

Just what is he up to exactly. "Yams, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?"

"Just face it, Gozaburo, you're nowhere near better than him!"

At first he was going to protest when he realized that he has a point. "You are right. His power exceeds my own." Then a new idea came to mind since his third wish was never granted. "But not for long."

With Gozaburo now wrapping some of his body so he surrounded the Atlantean Genie, Dartz tries to pursue him not to make this wish. "The boy is crazy. Too many squeezes from the giant black mamba."

"Slave, I make my true third wish. I wish to be an all-powerful GENIE!"

Glancing back at the hourglass, Yami could feel his heart become heavy to see that the only things he could see of Yugi are his fear filled amethyst eyes and one more hand on the glass. "All right. Your wish is my command. Way to go, Yams." Dartz whispers the last part towards Yami, who is silently begging him to do it so he can be free and finally break the hourglass before Yugi dies.

Activating his magic, Dartz shot it at Gozaburo as he immediately changes into an all-powerful black genie as he becomes taller than the ceiling. Now that he is free, Yami quickly picks up the katana, smash it across the glass, causing a few grains of sand to fall out with Yugi falling out as well, coughing.

Lifting his body out of the black sand, Yami carries Yugi away so the sand won't absorb more of his life. Hearing the ceiling cracking from too much pressure, Yami and the now awake Yugi watch as Gozaburo bursts out of the palace and into the darkened sky, screaming, "The absolute power!"

"Yami, what have you done?" Yugi says weakly as Yami held him close.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Waiting for a moment, Yami sees a dark red, almost black lamp appear with Gozaburo's red smock spewing out of the spout.

"The universe is mine to command, to control!"

With Dartz helping Yugi keep his balance, Yami runs out into the opening, calling out to the new genie, the lamp hidden behind his back. "Not so fast, Gozaburo. Aren't you forgetting something?" His attention now on him with a growl, Yami continues as he points out the new golden armbands that show he is now a prisoner to the dark lamp. "If you want to be a genie, you got it! And everything that goes with it."

Now that he is showing the lamp, Gozaburo could feel his form being drawn into the lamp. He attempted to resist the pull but he couldn't stop the force from drawing him into the lamp. Seeing that what is to become of his stepfather, Seto takes flight only for Gozaburo to grab him by the tail feathers. "Phenomenal cosmic powers…" waiting just long enough, Yami watches with a grin forming on his face as the two disappear inside the lamp with a few of Seto's feathers fluttering outside the spout, "itty-bitty living space."

Now that the two are gone, Dartz comes over now that Yugi is able to stand on his feet and is getting to work on freeing Joey. "Yami, that's quite a smart trick to pull on the madman." Patting Yami on the back, Dartz then gets a high-five from him for how well they did together.


	14. Freedom at Long Last

Hey everyone, here's chapter 14! I'm sorry to say that this is the final chapter for this story. I must say it has been fun doing this.

 **Yami:** It has been a great story to read as well.

 **Yugi:** I agree.

 **Ryou:** Don't worry though, she's planning on doing a sequel to this story.

That's right. If any of you remember The Return of Jafar, then you know there will be one. Remember, we haven't seen the end of Gozaburo and Seto will have his redemption. But for now, I'll hold off on making that story until a get at least a couple more fanfics complete, which one of them is close to coming to a close. Now could any of you boys do the disclaimer please?

 **Ryou:** Absolutely. Niana doesn't own YuGiOh, Aladdin or the songs she uses.

 **Yugi:** They belong to their respectable owners.

 **Yami:** So for the final time for this story, enjoy!

And thank you all for sticking with this story until the very end.

* * *

Chapter 14

Freedom at Long Last

Within a few short seconds, everyone and everything that have been cast a spell upon by Gozaburo have now return to the way they were before with Bakura and Marik changing from small stuffed rabbit and chipmunk to their true animal forms, Skye no longer a statue, the chains that pin Ryou and Malik to the floor disappear, the strings connected to Solomon's wrists and ankles vanish, Joey reverts back to a full grown dog, Yugi and everyone who had their attires change back to how they were before, and finally, the palace returns to being on the ground and not on the high cliff with the sky clearing to reveal a bright day.

Holding the dark lamp in his hands, Yami could feel movement coming from inside as he, Dartz, Bakura and Marik, after celebrating that they are back to being their true animal form and joining the two, hear Gozaburo and the unfortunate Seto bicker and yell at each other. "Get your blasted beak out of my face." Gozaburo demands as he pushes Seto aside, forgetting that there is very little space that'll allow him to do so.

"Oh shut up, you goateed hothead!" Seto snaps back as he almost snaps Gozaburo's hand right off his wrist.

"Don't you tell me to shut up, you stubborn, high-ego brat!"

Sharing looks that clearly say 'typical', Dartz says as he gently takes the lamp and walks out onto the balcony facing the forest while Bakura and Marik snicker at the comments being made inside the lamp, "Allow me. I believe a few millennia in the Cave of Desires is long enough to get this hothead genie to cool down."

With a strong flick of his wrist, Dartz sends the dark lamp deep into the forest and into the cave that shall never open. Coming out onto the balcony to see Gozaburo disappear into the forest, Yami grins that he and his stepson are gone.

Feeling Yugi come up beside him, Yami faces his beloved prince and says as he holds him in his arms, "Yugi, I'm sorry I had lied to you and everyone about being a prince until you found me out. All I wanted is to be with you."

Gazing sadly into his deep crimson eyes that he had fallen deeply in love with, Yugi says softly, "I know why you did."

"Then I guess this will be the last time we'll see each other." To hear how sad his friend sounds, Dartz slowly turns toward the two to see how heartbroken they are at the fact that they have to be separated still.

This brought tears into Yugi's eyes as he kept his eyes set on his beloved's face. "That stupid law. This isn't fair. I love you, Yami." Seeing their best friends appear so sad as they hold each other, Bakura and Marik hold their own lovers close, knowing full well that the law affects them as well with Ryou burying his teared up face in Bakura's chest and Malik snuggle into Marik's side, tears in his lilac purple eyes as well.

Wiping tears from his gold eyes, Dartz smiles at his three friends and says with a more cheerful voice, "Hey don't worry guys, you each have one wish left. Just say the word and you're a prince again Yami and you two are nobles once more."

"But Dartz, what about you and Skye's freedom?" Bakura asks as he gently scratches Skye right in between her ear since she had come outside with the emperor and Joey.

"Oh it's only an eternity of servitude, but what you three each have is love, and it's a lot more precious than anything in the world. Just think, you three could never find other boys like them in a few eons. Believe me, after I had lost Iona, I looked and had no luck finding someone like her."

Understanding that their friend doesn't want them to give up something this precious to them, the three face each other, nod and then turn to their lovers with Yami saying as he gently caress his cheek, "Yugi, I love you more than anything in the entire universe, but Bakura, Marik and I need to stop pretending being someone we're not."

Holding the hand against his face, Yugi glances up at him with complete understanding, "We understand."

After looking at their lovers for one more minute, the three older teens face Dartz and say at the same time, "Dartz, we wish for you and Skye's freedom." Just before Dartz is about to grant their final wishes, he had missed what they had said instead of what he had thought they would wish for as he looks at them in confusion. Since their friend needed to be clarified, Yami and his friends hold the lamp to the Atlantean genie, all three saying, "Dartz, you and Skye are free!"

With that, the lamp granted their final wish as it's own magic surrounds Dartz and Skye. Watching their friends with smiles forming on their faces, their smiles only grew as Dartz lets out a sigh as the arm bands that bind him to the lamp all of a sudden vanish and Skye lets out a long and low howl that she has finally been freed with the neck band that showed her being bound to lamp also vanish.

The lamp no longer having its powers since Dartz and Skye are no longer bound to it, loses its light and falls to the ground with a clang. Staring at the old lamp that is now just a regular lamp, Dartz's eyes become wide in disbelief that he no longer feels connected to his portable prison.

"Am I really free?" Dartz then looks at his hands. Once Skye came over to him and he gently stroke her, Dartz realizes that they still have their own powers, they are just no longer bound to the lamp. Their freedom being confirmed, Dartz lets loose as he springs around the balcony like a pinball. "Does it feel great! I'm free! Skye's free! We're free at long last! Now that I'm no longer bound, I'm heading out to see how different the world is since my imprisonment began!"

Once he turns back to his friends, his smile slowly fades when he sees Yami, Bakura and Marik give him sad smiles. "Dartz, we're going to miss you while you're gone." Yami says since Bakura and Marik are trying to fight off tears that threaten to shed from their eyes."

"I'll miss you three as well. Just remember that no matter what anyone else says," Dartz then brings the three into a tight hug, "you're always royals to me."

Being touched by the four friends, an idea comes to Solomon's mind. "That's right. You three have proven yourselves as far as I'm concerned. The problem is that law, however."

Seeing a mischievous grin on the emperor's face caused the Prince and his friends to become curious of what is going through his head. "Sir?" Joey asks since his friends are pondering over what the emperor is saying.

"Well am I emperor or am I emperor. From this day forth, I hereby declare that the prince and his noble friends shall marry whoever they deem worthy!"

Just like that, Yugi, Ryou and Malik face their lovers as the older teens sweep them off their feet with them saying, "Him, I choose!". Once back on their feet but still in their arms, the three smaller teens say almost together, "I choose you, Yami.", "I choose you, Bakura.", and "I choose you, Marik."

Being joyful inside, the older teens slowly lean closer to them until Dartz calls out bringing everyone into a huge hug since he used his magic to be just big enough to hold all three couples into a big group hug, "Come here, all of you! Big group hug time!"

A couple seconds after he releases them, Dartz shoots off into the clear blue sky like a rocket, waving good-bye to everyone on the balcony and they all wave back. "Hey Skye, do me a favor and look after those lovebirds for me. Later everyone, I'm history! No, I'm mythology! Oh forget it, doesn't matter what I am. I'm FREE!"

A few hours later, it is now nighttime. The sky is all lit up with fireworks, celebrating Yami and Yugi's engagement, along with Bakura and Ryou being engaged too and Marik and Malik also engaged.

Mounted upon Skye as she is a silver horse, Yami and Yugi hold each other's hands as they gaze deeply into each other's eyes.

A whole new world

Yami begins, keeping Yugi close.

A whole new life

Yugi replies as he snuggles closer to his beloved.

For you and me

The two sing together before they lean closer and kiss tenderly. Their friends watching them as they all stand on one of the balconies and smile as they all watch Skye stand on her hind legs before pushing off the ground and soars into the sky and the moonlight. Watching from afar, Dartz could only smile that his best friends are getting the ending and freedom they wanted for so long.


	15. Author's Note

Hello my readers. I am sorry to tell you all that I am no longer in the YGO DM fandom. Back in June, my BFF got me hooked into a different series called Seraph of the End/Owari no Seraph and I am deeply in love with the one best yaoi couple in that series.

Now I am still into GX, but I am out of the DM fandom. Since getting into SotE, I just can't bring myself back into YGO DM.

So for the fanfics that are not complete will be converted over to SotE. For the completed ones I'm not sure what to do with them since I put so much work into my stories. I'll keep the completed ones up a bit more longer before I do something.

I am sorry, my dear readers,

MikaYuu'sgirl

 **EDIT:** Ok, here's what I decide that would be best. I will leave the completed stories up so my readers can still enjoy them. The incomplete ones will still be converted to SotE. Please understand that I just can't get myself to work on the incomplete YGO fanfics after getting into a different series back in June. Some of you may not be happy about me doing this and I may lose some readers, but my mind is made up. So I hope you can forgive me.


End file.
